


Downward Spiral

by MochiiSpiider



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Canon Divergence, Child Neglect, Fighter!Tweek, Fighting Addiction, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Creek, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex, Self Acceptance, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Size Difference, Teasing, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiiSpiider/pseuds/MochiiSpiider
Summary: Tweek is no longer the same spaz that everyone has him pegged down as, although he feels no need to correct them of their assumptions. Tweek seems farther out of reach to everyone since he ended his relationship with Craig at the beginning of high school. The first day of senior year Tweek shows up after no one has been able to reach him the entire summer with not only bruises and a split lip, but towing along a new face that no one has ever seen before.It's obvious to anyone who cares enough to look that Tweek is hurdling head first into a dark spiral with no regards to how it harms him or those around him. Craig refuses to be shut out anymore and has made it his personal goal to save Tweek from the path he's headed down, even if Tweek isn't inclined to accept that help.Tears, Drama, fucking Cartman, and everything you expect of Shitty South Park High.***Updates on Sundays***





	1. Prolouge

Blood. Sweat. Adrenaline. Bone giving away under his gloved fist, and skin splitting, causing red to mar the smooth surface of his gloves. A sigh left between clenched, and muscles brace to take the blow that made contact with his jaw. The metallic tang of blood fills his mouth, and he just spits the red liquid out, a grin pulling at his split lips, showing off teeth stained red. He stepped in close, twisting at the waist and landed a straight square in the temple.

The grin on his lips faded as he saw the older man’s eyes flutter, and then roll back so only the whites of his eyes were visible. A frustrated, animalistic sound left his torn lips, and without a second thought he swung again, landing a uppercut to the man’s chin. Just as he hoped the momentum of the blow drove his unconscious opponent’s body upward, as long as his body didn’t hit the ground it wasn’t over, that’s how the rules go around here after all. Blood roared in his ears deafening him to the cheers and jeers of the crowd

_Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Don’t fall. Please I’m begging you don’t fall just yet._

He refused his beaten challenger yet, this was his last match of the night. He needed this, he needed more time to release all of his burdens on this person shaped punching bag. He needed to feel in control longer, to keep his thoughts silent , and anxiety at bay even if it was just for a minute, no a second longer. He felt dazed and hazy on the high of adrenaline and the taste of blood. The feeling of skin breaking, and bones shifting made him shiver as his fist made one last hit to the torso of his victim. Feeling airy and light the pale teen stepped forward, letting his opponent fall onto his shoulder.

Sound and light seemed to make themselves known as he lowered the black and blue body to the floor of the ring, carefully, gently. All of his previously closed senses came rushing back in as he blinked hard, really seeing his opponent for the first time as he came out of his headspace. Now the nameless, faceless stress reliever came into focus, and he couldn’t help but take the aftermath of his fist in. The challenger couldn’t be more than 20, 21 at the most as a matter of fact. His face had the potential to be pleasing if not for his now crooked, bleeding nose, swollen features, and now chipped teeth. The teen turned his eyes away before they could wander further down to the bruises and knots littering the other fighter from the shoulder down. Distantly in the background he could hear the bell sounded that indicated that he was once again the winner.

The ring doctor ducked under the ropes and let out a whistle as he took in the damaged and eyed the boy with a strange gleam in his eyes. “Sure hate to be on the receiving end of your fist if someone actually pisses you off. The young fighter makes a noncommittal sound before ducking under the ropes and out of the ring, not feeling like lingering any longer beside his brutal handiwork. He let out a regretful sigh when he spotted the balding, stout, overweight man waddling his way to where he stood beside the ring. His beady eyes gleaming as he slowly looked over the sweating teen, despite having just fought somehow, the man was sweat more than even the young man was as if he had been the one fighting for hours. He cozies up next to the wide eyes glaring teen, rubbing his stubby hands together and smiling greedily, his greasy black hair falling into his face as he sweated his gel out.

“Amazing job today as usual, kid, haven’t seen you fight ruthlessly like that since when you first started. The crowd was eating out the palm of your hand. I love it.”

The teen just glared even more, breaking it to turn and accept the water and towel offered to him by one of the pretty assistants, he tucked both under his arm as he began working his gloves off. Once they were off he took in the way the bandages around his knuckle area were stained red. His skin probably split opened again from how long and how hard he had been fighting all night since he first arrived at the club. He flexed his fingers experimentally, the club owner’s bullshit becoming a buzzing in his ears as he focused on more important things, there was a sting that ached all of his fingers at the movement, but he didn’t even flinch. Uncapping the water, he took huge gulps of the bottle’s contents, throwing his head back to empty the bottle faster, when he was done with that he wiped himself down with the surprisingly soft towel. Done with all of that he turned back to the owner and held out one hand, looking expectant. The man paused and sighed but was overall unperturbed by the behavior, it was their regular routine.

“Always about the money with you kid.” He chimes trying to sound as if he actually minded. The owner pushed his the strands of his thinning hair back into place, and reached into the pocket of his too small suit, pulling out an orange envelope. The package wasn’t very long, but it was thick with quite a bit of weight for its size when it was handed to its new owner. It was heavier than usual than from the sheer amount of fights he had done in the last week. Even as the man sang praises the teen knew for a fact that he would love to see him lose, be overjoyed in fact. It’s simply easier to pay a winner than an undefeated champion.

“See you tomorrow, Champ!” Pale eyes slide from the money he was counting to the pig of a man.

  
“No you won’t.” He replies in a quiet tone the older fellow almost misses. His fingers are shaking slightly know as he finishes counting the money, satisfied the owner isn’t trying to rip him off. He can feel the man’s piercing glare on him as he quickly slides on his hoodie, grabs his satchel, and pockets the money.

  
“What? Why? I was planning on booking you full for this week.” It annoys him that the young man isn’t even paying him full attention, instead he’s focused on replacing his boots with slip on Converse.

  
“You need money right? I’ll increase your pay, look you don’t have to fight as often-”

  
“I’m quitting...I have to quit.” His voice while soft leaves no room for argument. He can’t be convinced as he is now. His mind is made up, and its clear. The owner is red in the face and, shifting his weight, barely holding down his rising temper. His number one attraction is planning to walk away without a second glance. Beady eyes focused in on the jerky movements the kid made, completely opposite of the fluid, dangerous way he moved inside the ring. A smirk formed on his lips, he could wait, he knew an addict when he saw one. He wanted to kid because of the revenue he brought in, but the boy, oh he needed to fight, so he’ll just wait patiently for the younger to come crawling back.

“See you later boy.” He called to the retreating figure.

  
“Y-You won’t.” he called back sounding certain, but oh he would. He would.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have character development and explanations, don't worry everyone Craig will make his debut next chapter, scouts honor.

Tweek shoved his hands further into his pockets as the metal door to the club slammed behind him, echoing in the silent space. He didn’t look back at the building as he long legs, quickly carried him in the direction of his jeep. His breath came in sharp inhales, and left in shaky exhales as the anxiety came creeping up. Doubt reared its ugly head, and paranoia came like an unstoppable bullet train ready to crash into him head first without even trying to throw on breaks. The blonde strides tremulously to the driver’s side of his vehicle, unlocking the doors with a click. He gets in after checking the backseat, and closes the door behind him, then presses his heated forehead to the chilled steering wheel of his car.

The cold Colorado air sets in, making his breathe foggy and shudders rack through his frame every few seconds until he’s almost vibrating from the cold and nerves. The lanky teen wants to run back inside and fight until the sun has broken past the horizon, but he knows he can’t not anymore, not so soon. Sitting up straight, securely strapping himself in, and starting up the car once his shaking hands finally gets the key into the ignition Tweek reverses out of the parking spot. He needs to get home as soon as he can because he knows while his parents won’t be there, he won’t be coming back to an empty house.

The green eyed boy feels like he’ll throw up from guilt, but he can’t bring himself to properly regret coming out to fight once again, even as the shame burns through him. He pulls out of the sea of cars, then turns out into the main road, reluctantly starting his trip back to South Park. He turns on the radio low, where the tune can only vaguely be heard, his only source of sound on the silent ride home. His hands are trembling even more, and there’s a deep rooted ache in his body that sets him on edge. The high from fighting is slowly but gradually being corroded by the usual unstoppable thoughts that weight on his mind. No matter how he tries he can never quite convince himself that his thoughts are illogical. Against his will his thoughts drift to the broken body of the final opponent he had left behind. What if the man died and the police came to arrest him, then he ended up in a maximum security prison? What if he's got HIV and slowly died, but ended up dying painfully in a prison riot?

Tweek almost gives himself a heart attack when he suddenly screams at his own thoughts, he’s on the verge of hyperventilating and he’s glad he’s the only one on the road this late. He sees the ‘Welcome to South Park’ sign and has enough control of himself to glare viciously at the sign leading to proverbial Hell. The familiar buildings only serve to further his panic, and his jeep is almost creeping down the road at this point as wide eyes take in every detail he drives past. It takes 15 minutes longer than it should for him to finally reach his own house. When he pulls up all the lights are off and the driveway is vacant, no telling where his parents had gone this time. He could easily predict the note he’d find on the kitchen counter with only a vague message scribble on it, and $20 dollars attached that was supposed to last who knows how long until the irresponsible adults came back from Jesus knows where.

Tweek Parked his jeep and grabbed his things out of the passenger's seat. The cold air forced a shudder from him as the skinny male darted to the door like something was after him. He fumbles with his keys before finally throwing the door opened as he got the hardwood door unlocked. Once inside he slammed the door shut with more force than necessary, and locked the extensive amount of locks on the piece of wood. After triple checking the locks, feeling reasonably satisfied that any invaders would have to work hard to murder or abduct him tonight Tweek made his way up the carpeted stairs. He was careful walking through the dark halls until he reached his room, he pushed the door opened and nearly jumped out of his skin at the small figure curled up in his bed although he was expecting it. A small, nervous smile ticks on his lips as he moves closer to his bed, even with the slow, even breaths the other was taking Tweek knew he was awake.

“Y-You didn’t-ah- have t-to wait up for me.” he says softly, his voice trembling, as he sits on the bed, but not too close, no where near touching Tweek knows better than that. No response comes from the smaller male, but Tweek wasn’t really expecting one. He waits patiently until finally the room’s first occupant turns over, sleepy doe eyes lined by almost white lashes meet with Tweek’s wide ones. He can clearly see the exhaustion that lines that thin face, eyes looking far older than they should for someone his age. The younger male seems to take in the twitching teen’s face, and Tweek has to turn away from those sharp eyes, shame coloring his face red against the purple blotch forming on the side of his face.

“D-Don’t worry about that,” Tweek quickly responds covering the bruise with his hand,” I q-quit tonight. This was the last time. I promise. I-I even told the manager this t-time. I’ll n-never-” Tweek startles slightly when a pale hand comes into his view, hovering close enough to his cheek for the warmth of it to be felt, but not quite touching. It’s rare that the younger gets so close, and Tweek closes his eyes soaking in the moment.

“I-” Tweek starts again, but falters as he meets sees the very corner of pink lips turn up enough to be considered a smile by his standards. He’s repeated the same promise every night since he started the illegal fighting club, and it’s always the complete lack of judgement that hurts the most. Then again, Tweek’s bright eyes flicker over the white gauze that covers the pale upper arms of the other blonde, there’s really no room for judgement between the two of them. The both of them have rather nasty habits that’s easier to ignore than address any time soon, if ever. He was distracted from his observation of the off white bandages by focusing on the gestures the smaller teen is now making, and it takes him a moment to realize that he’s being asked to move to the bathroom.

Tweek nods in agreement and follows the shorter across the hall to the bathroom, when they enter the first aid kit is already on the counter, everything that will be needs is neatly laid out in preparation. He swallows the lump in his throat that threatens to choke him, the fact that this is such a common occurrence really dawns on him as he sits down on the seat of the closed toilet. As the smaller teen gets everything properly ready to use Tweek can’t help but take in the similarities and differences between them. Platinum hair to his own canary blonde locks, pale green eyes contrast with Tweek’s bright green, and the other is covered in freckles while he, himself, has patches of barely noticeable ones. However they both share doe eyes surrounded by long lashes, but the younger’s have a more sleepy look compared to how the elder’s seem wider than they are and forever alert. The small button nose and pouty lips, the top thinner than the plump bottom. Tweek’s 5’ll to the other’s 5’7 and while both of them are slim Tweek has muscle that has come from fighting, not noticeable unless you look, but there nonetheless. By the time Tweek has come out of his makeshift nurse has finished and is putting away the first aid kit. He watches the movements the teen makes and can’t help but think he’s much more comfortable moving around the place than he was six months ago.

It had only been six months since their aunt had sent the boy back to South Park to live with them.Tweek can still remember having just turned 6 and having their aunt turn up on the doorstep after his irresponsible parents had decided that it was too much to have more than one child,and since Tweek was older and deemed to be able to care for himself the younger sibling was turned over to their aunt, who for all her trying hadn’t succeed in having a child with their uncle. The younger Tweak had only been 3 years old on his way to turning for in a matter of months, yet there he was in the backseat of their mother’s sister’s car being taken to who knows where.

7 months ago the same aunt called saying that she would be sending Tristian back to live with them, she never said it but Tweek knew it was because the 15 year old was no longer needed as a replacement to the child she could never have. When she remarried, she ended up pregnant it had been her ex that was barren not her, as such the quiet blonde was sent back to South Park a month after that phone call. Tweek hadn’t known how to react, he only saw his brother a total of 2 months out of the year including holidays. The longest at one time was during summer break for school, but no more than a month usually. The siblings rarely ever left the house during the visits, so the other troublesome youth of South Park had never had the pleasure of meeting the youngest member of the weird family. One thing that bothers Tweek is the turn his brother’s personality took after he moved away, after 2 years of living there he was no longer vibrant and talkative as he used to be, slowly he turned into a ghost of who Tweek remembered growing up with and it unnerved him. It also made his blood boil, he would love to loosen a few teeth of whoever was the cause of it. He didn’t have time to plot any further as a snap of fingers brought him out of his new reverie.

“Thank you, Tristian.” Tweek says quietly, and stands up stretching. It’s not long before he’s quickly ushered back to his room. The paler Tweak pulls back the older’s comforters and all but tucks him in. When Tweek laughs softly at the antics he’s given a pointed glare and a huff that just makes him laugh harder. After having ibuprofen shoved down his throat with a glass of water and his little nurse is finally done fretting he’s bid a goodnight. He watches the closed door for a while before his eyes slide closed without permission. He’s not even aware that he’s fallen asleep…


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcoming Craig and Gang to the Party!
> 
> “Good for you Craig, he wasn’t a new boyfriend.” He pats Craig’s shoulder, his tone just short of condescending, which earns him two middle fingers as Craig moved to follow,

Tweek isn’t aware that he’s fallen asleep until he’s aggressively jerked awake by the sound of both of his alarms screeching loudly together in an effort to nearly give him a heart attack. Tweek hurries to slam his hand down on the alarm that is on his bedside table and then heavily swipes the dismiss button on his phone screen. When his heart has finally claimed and doesn’t feel like it is going to leave his body behind via his mouth the teen runs a hand through his bedhead and rubs at his eyes to clear the remnants of deep from his eyes. He lets out a long sigh and he has regrets that he was forced awake when he was finally getting some good sleep for once in his life.

He grimaces as he takes account of how his body feels, basically he feels gross, sticky, and sore. The boy managed to drudge up faint feelings of regret that he didn’t immediately soak in a tub full of hot water and Epsom salt, but letting his brother get a sense of security from helping him was more important than his screaming body. The older glances around his room and feels a brief tendril of irritation that some of his things have been moved around a little, Tristian’s own brand of pettiness that showed that he did mind Tweek leaving him isolated in the house by himself all day. He hopes the younger managed to get some sleep, insomnia was a familiar companion to both of them, less so now to Tweek as some nights he just passed out blissfully after a night full of fighting that forced his body to sleep.

Finally Tweek threw his coffee printed covers back and stepped out of bed, stretching his stiff body with a wince at the way it pulled his muscles. He pads his way quietly to the bathroom across the hall shedding his clothes as he went dropping them in the middle of the hallway floor as he went. He fully intended to pick them up later, but right now he needed the stiff sweat crusted clothes off of his skin. Closing the door firmly behind him and locking it, Tweek starts the shower, more hot water than cold, enough that once he steps in it will turn his skin red.

While Tweek waits for the water to start he takes a look over himself in the medicine cabinet mirror over the wide sink. An involuntary grimace was pulled out of him when he took in his appearance, it was less than ideal for his first day of school. His hair kicked out in weird directions from sleep, under his eyes were a heavy purple from lack of sleep, and puffy with undereye bags. The bruise on his face was practically screaming for attention as it turned a purplish color even darker than under his eyes, and his split bottom lip was a little redder in color than it usually was from irritation, the sheer amount of bruises panting his torso and back was disgusting to look at even to him. New purple and red bruises were layered over yellowing fading bruises from previous fights. He supposed he did overdo it yesterday he’d gotten into the club a little before noon and had fought well past midnight, he supposed he looked as good as he could to have spent the day before holed up in an illegal fight club. He sighed again before turning away from the reflective glass and walked back to the steaming shower pulling the curtain.

Tweek lets out a pleased hum as the scathing water ran over his sore body chasing away the grime and salt on his body. He had to be careful washing himself so the pain didn’t flare up anymore than it had to . After 15 minutes of just enjoying the peace and soothing water Tweek reluctantly shut off the water and dried off. He patted himself dry and rubbed in the cream for his bruises in all the places he could reach, he didn’t feel like bothering the younger blonde with his back so he’d just leave it be for today. Wrapping the towel securely around his waist Tweek proceeded to brush his teeth and go about his normal routine for the morning, managing to even tug his hair into a less distressed looking style before he exited to pick up the clothes, only to find that they were gone from where he had left time.

“Gah! Fucking, the underwear gnomes are stealing clothes indiscriminately now!” He screeched, berating himself for letting his guard down, just as Tristian came from further down the hall with his arms full of clothes, Tweek’s clothes on top of the pile in his arms. The paler sibling walks by with an eyebrow raised, a silent look of judgement clear on his face. He continues on his path to the stairs, and disappears down them probably to the laundry room. “What?!” Tweek calls after him not appreciating the judgement. Just as Tweek turns to walk to his room he shrieks again as a furry rodent runs over his bare feet. “F-Fuck!” He swears as he watches the long bodied rodent disappear down the stair, presumably to find its owner. “KEEP B-BANDIT IN H-HIS CAGE!” Tweek yells down the stairs and gets no reply but he’s sure Tristian’s eyes are rolling right about now.

Taking a calming breathe the coffee addict trudges back to his room to get dressed for the day. He pulls out a turquoise and white polo shirt with an embroidered T on the left chest, he’s long since learned to stop wearing button downs once he could afford to buy his own clothes in his freshman year. He pulls the price tag off before moving on to pulling on fitted boxer briefs, then tugs on white skinny jeans that are much tighter than when he bought them at the beginning of summer thanks to him acquiring even more leg muscle from excessive fighting over the vacation. White socks go on next followed by turquoise slip on Converse, and after pulling on a heavy turquoise hoodie Tweek deems himself dressed properly for the day.

He’s shoving his phone in his pocket and double checking the contents of his bag as Tristan comes in, the smell of food and coffee wafers in with him. He’s standing just inside the room hands shoved in the pockets of a dark indigo hoodie, it comes to down just to the top of his thighs, hiding the top of his black ripped jeans, and he’s wearing black vans that have the short shoe laces tucked into them, he’s about as good at tying shoes as Tweek so no way in hell are they getting tied properly. Tweek observes the furry animal casually resting on Tristian’s shoulders.

“Oh did you come to get me for breakfast.” Tweek says, not phrasing it as a question. He receives a sharp nod in reply, the elder sibling tilts his head examining his brother again and realizes while his face looks just as indifferent as always he’s nervous. It’s in the set of his shoulder, how he stands just a little too still, and blinks just a few too many times to be normal.

“It’s o-okay to be nervous. This will b-be your first time in public s-school, but just ignore them and they’ll lose i-interest soon.” Tweek tells his brother with a smile that was meant to be more assuring than his stuttered words. Besides he wouldn't let those vultures come within a foot of Tristian lest he knock their teeth down their throats, but that part went unsaid he could already see the disapproving look his brother would give him if he said that. Tweek smiled a little wider when Tristian gave a little half-hearted gesture in return to his reassurance because the younger Tweak looked a little less tense now.

The two make their way downstairs and Tweek inhales happily at the smell of food and peruvian coffee in the air. When he enters the kitchen he can see the two plates lain out on the island they eat at more than the dinner table. Tweek slides in on his side and Tristian sits across from him, the younger teen made omelets out of the miniscule ingredients they had left. Tweek makes an note that they need to go grocery shopping after school today if they plan on eating tomorrow. Tweek hums at the coffee cup sitting new to his plate and takes a sip groaning happily, it’s exactly the way he likes it.

“Have I e-ever told you how amazing you are, because you’re an a-amazing little brother.” Tweek sighs, and Tristian places a hand to one of his cheeks, turns his head to the side playfully bashful, and swats his other hand in Tweeks direction as if to say ‘Oh stop~’. Tweek laughs because even if Tristian is playing it off he can see that the other is embarrassed by the compliment. Neither of them take compliments well so Tweek can relate. He watches Tristian take a sip from his own cup, Tweek can smell the expensive sweet hot chocolate from where he sits, and when the other sits the cup down Tweek can see the swirls of additional chocolate added on the surface. It’s funny watching his brother cut the omelet in small cubes before he begins eating, compared to how Tweek just tries to shove as much as possible in his mouth. Surprisingly Tristan finishes first, and he watches Tweek for a moment before lightly tapping his watch.

“It’ll be fine Tristian the s-school is only a few minutes away,” Tweek tells him with a nonchalant shrug and continues to eat at the pace he has been. Tweek’s eyes catch onto a colorful piece of paper almost under Tristian’s plate and pulls it from the empty plate, then reads it. He scoffs lightly, it's from their parents of course. As vague as usual not telling exactly where they’re going, and leaving the responsibility of the coffee shop to their children once again. Yeah fuck that their employees that they hired can handle that, did they not think before they did anything, what part of their children seemed capable of running a shop. Tweek drops the paper back on the counter leaving the $20 taped to the paper where it is, he doesn’t need anything from them. When he looks back at Tristian the blonde is aggressively tapping his watch in a motion that can only be describe as, ‘Hurry the hell up’, so Tweek quickly tucks away the rest of the omelet into his mouth before sliding out of his chair, over to the counter with his beloved coffee machine. He fills his sticker covered thermos to the brim with the already mixed brew, and carefully seals it, out his peripheral vision he can see Tristian doing the same.

Tweek can’t help but feel a little guilty now at spending everyday of the summer vacation in the club, he usually left early in the morning and didn’t come back until almost dawn some nights. Just thinking of the pale teen ghosting around the house with nothing to really do besides wait on Tweek to come back had him feeling shitty. When a blonde eyebrow raises at him in question Tweek just smiles back and turns to grab his bag, then heads for the front door. He feels the other boy on following right behind him, he holds the front door opened for Tristian and then locks it behind them. He turns to his jeep and Tristian shuffles from foot to foot waiting for him to unlock the doors, when the light click of the doors unlocking sounds the shorter blonde climbs in and closes the doors. Tweek climbs into the driver’s seat and secures his seatbelt, he cranks up the car and turns on the heat to fight away the unnatural chill that’s always in South Park. Tweek turns on the radio and backs out of the driveway carefully.

It doesn’t take long until they’re driving by the bus stop and Tweek’s heart threatens to stop with how nervous he gets. He hopes that none of the crowd he’s avoided all summer pays much attention to the jeep as it passes. As he gets closer he can pick out faces that he’s grown up with all of his life. He can easily make out Cartman’s group first as they stand closest to the curb, arguing and horseplaying like always. He presses the gas a little harder as his nerves get even worse and it feels like his heart is seizing up. There’s Bebe, Red and Wendy standing close and obviously gossiping, catching up on the time they were all apart. He makes out Thomas and Pip’s faces as he rolls by, he feels guilty for not offering them a ride, but he’s not prepared to face them quite yet, and he’s not ready to have them sharing the same space as Tristian either. He’d avoided their calls all summer, and from what Tristian had told him they had come by the house more than once during the summer in hopes of making contact with Tweek, but of course the blonde was always gone out fighting by the time the duo came to try and talk to their MIA friend. Just thinking of having to explain everything to them or talking to them in general made him want to throw up his insides.

Tweek couldn’t help but notice the obvious lack of Craig and his signature chullo, and upon better observation in his rearview mirror, Craig’s entire gang wasn’t at the bus stop not just the tall male. They were a hard group to miss as the three friends had grown to be quite tall, especially Craig, it seemed that his family’s genes had treated him well, considering how tall the entire Tucker family was. Besides Tweek could spot Craig a mile away regardless of where they were, it certainly helped him avoid the tall teen. Tweek still had trouble facing the noir haired teen, Tweek broke up with Craig when they started ninth grade, he thought it was childish to keep pretending to date. He didn’t want to hold Craig back from moving on with his life and getting a nice girlfriend. After all he was straight and no matter how Tweek felt about him, he wasn’t selfish enough to keep Craig in a relationship he didn’t want to be in.

Soon Tweek pulled into the almost deserted parking lot of the school, it probably wouldn’t be filling up any time soon considering that most teens in South Park didn’t own a car. Most drove their parent’s car when they had a chance, but none really had one to call their own. He parked in an empty spot close to the curb and near the front entrance of the school before turning to Tristian. He looked paler than usual, he was tense, and barely even looked like he was breathing, but not signs of distress were obvious on his face. Tweek placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of the passenger’s seat. Tristian’s eyes darted over to the hand before slowly looking up meeting Tweek’s supportive gaze.

“You’ll be fine.” Tweek vows softly then moved his hand away, fidgeting with the tips of his fingers lightly not sure what else he could say. He glanced out the window as a nice, obviously new black sports car pulled up beside his jeep, and then turned his gaze back to the passenger in his car. Tristian seemed to be slowly calming down and all Tweek could do was smile supportively as the freckled male leaned his head back, closing his eyes, and took deep, calming breaths. Tweek almost jumps out of his seat when a tap on his windows sounds through the almost silent car.

“GAH!” He screams again when he sees who has taken it upon themselves to knock on his window, and he’s met with deep blue, bored eyes, he feels like his blood pressure just went up because Craig fucking Tucker, with his signature fucking hat, is standing outside Tweek’s jeep, looking expectantly. Behind him leaning on the car is one Token Black, and in the backseat there’s movement of what Tweek can guess is Clyde doing something that Tweek can’t quite make out. Well that certainly explains why they weren’t at the bus stop, Tweek curses quietly under his breath, then rolls down the window. He’s sure his heart stops and Craig leans into the jeep.

“It’s cold as fuck out here, you sure took your sweet ass time.” Craig says in his usual bored tone.  
“Ack! S-S-Sorry!” Tweak squeaks, promptly leaning back when Craig leans even further into the jeep, resting his forearms on the windowsill.  
“I tried calling you during the summer.” Craig informs him as if he’s just discussing the weather.  
“B-BUSY! I-I was busy.” Tweek practically screams, but Craig doesn’t even bat an eyelash, used to the way Tweek is.  
“A job?”  
“WHAT?! How-d you-”  
“New jeep, and your parents sure as hell didn’t buy it so...” Craig explains with a shrug of his shoulders as if that completed the rest of the sentence.  
“DUDE! Just ask already!” Clyde calls as he steps out of the car smoothing out his clothes and straightening his coat, Tweek can tell now that Clyde had been getting dressed in the backseat of the car for some reason. Craig signs and flips his best friend the bird offhandedly.  
“He wanted to know who was in the car with you.” The blue eyes teen stated bluntly, showing no personal interest in the question, in fact he looked a lot more interested in the bruise on the side of Tweek’s face, now that the smaller teen was facing him completely. Tweek could feel his palms getting sweaty as blue eyes intensely examined him, he could practically feel them, when Craig opened his mouth Tweek interrupts,

“BROTHER!”

“......What?” He looks confused, or rather he looks bored besides the furrow between his eyebrows, like he doesn’t know what nonsense the spazzy teen is spewing out.

“The a-answer to Clyde’s question. H-He’s my brother.” Blue eyes drifted over to Tristian who quietly stares back, now that he’s actually looking the resemblance between them is obvious.

“Hey.” Craig says simply, not seeming to care that Tweek just did a grand reveal of his long hidden younger brother, and Tristian tips his head forward respectfully in acknowledgement to the greeting.

“You look alike. More importantly-” The bus pulls up before Craig can say another word sending Tweek into a panic,

“Sh-Shit! I need to get to the office!” Tweek cries and the taller teen has to a step back to avoid being hit with the car door as Tweek quickly cuts off his car and scrambles out, fleeing the scene with his brother closely on his heels. Craig watches him go as a now fully dressed Clyde comes up behind him.

“Holy Shit I didn’t know he had a brother! I mean they look alike so he can’t be adopted. Where the fuck-” Token breaks in, closing his book, and smirks as he walks by.

“Good for you Craig, he wasn’t a new boyfriend.” He pats Craig’s shoulder, his tone just short of condescending, which earns him two middle fingers as Craig moved to follow, and Clyde still excitedly chattering. He’s probably ready to gossip with the nearest people who would care enough to listen to his new discovery.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make up for not posting last Sunday so I posted Chapter 3.  
> "Tweekkk~." He hates how Cartman says his name so, so much.
> 
> The King of All Smashed Asshole makes his grand debut being just as much of a shit bag as you'd expect him to be.

Arguing with the school receptionist is too much pressure and Tweek is two seconds from losing his shit, as ire rises fast. Tweek tugs his hair with one hand as the other taps on the counter under his hand in an attempt to defuse some of the irritation that he's feeling for the red haired woman in front of him.

"Ma'am," He starts trying to keep his tone polite and low, though he sounds very strained as he grits the words out between his clenched teeth," For the last time our parents are not here to sign a-anything, I s-signed all the r-registration papers o-over the summer!" He hates that the old receptionist retired last school year, she wouldn't have given him any type of shit. Everyone in town knew to just go with the flow of most things.

"Parent.Or.Legal.Guardian."

"Ma'am! I-I pay all the b-bills, I'm m-more of a p-parent than b-both our parents put together!" Tweek almost shouts, him and the new receptionist have a stare down that goes on for a long while, and just as Tweek is about to lose his shit the principal comes in rolling her bag behind her. Tweek lets out an exasperated sigh, and the older woman looks him over with a light frown.

"Tweak, classes start in 30 minutes, you shouldn't be loitering around in the office."

"I wouldn't be if she'd let me sign the rest o-of my brother's d-documents!" He exclaims throwing his hands out in the young woman's direction." The principal hums in thought and comes over to the desk, picking up the rest of Tristian's papers and hands them over.

"I apologize I should have informed Ms. Roseburg here about your circumstances." The principal replies easily, and gives the receptionist a sharp look that has the other woman straightening stiffly.

"When you are done, hurry to class now." She hums disappearing through the door that leads to her office.

Tweek ignores the glare the red head gives him and sits down with the clipboard, filling in the rest of Tristian's documents. It takes him a little over 10 minutes and he flinches at the thought of being late on his first day. Not that it's completely his fault. He gets up and hands the clipboard back in, getting Tristian's schedule and locker number in return.

"C'mon I have everything."

Tristian grabs his backpack and throws one last expressionless stare at the receptionist before following Tweek out of the door. Since the bus arrived the halls are full and a steady inpour of students are flooding through the doors. The only new faces are freshman, but they're not new to South Park which means they are known by everyone to some extent. Tristian is the only one completely new to South Park, and it's obvious Clyde has been running his mouth as they get constant stares from the rest of the student body. The brother of the spaz Tweek that no one ever heard about, the rumors running around are bound to get wide.

Tweek chews nervously on his nails not comfortable at the thought of leaving his brother on his own to fend for himself when it's time for class to start. He's showing Tristian his locker when he hears the call of his name in 2 completely contrasting voices. From one end of the hallway, Pip and Thomas are walking towards him, on the opposite end of the hallway Cartman and his crew are closing in fast. Tweek steps forward in front of his brother on instinct, a nervous twitch pulling his lips into a grimace. The students in the hall have slowed watching what could be a potentially interesting show in the making.

Pip and Thomas reach him first but Cartman doesn't waste any time blocking his escape route to the right. Unfortunately the fatass was more muscled chub now than morbidly obese, so while Tweek was an inch taller than Cartman, the other boy was wider than Tweek ever wanted to be.

"Tweekkk~." He hates how Cartman says his name so, so much,"I didn't know you had a little brother. Word is he just got let out of the looonnny bin~." Tweek's face scrunches up into a glare at the distasteful rumor. Before he can respond Thomas is speaking up for him,

“L-Lay off him,man.” The dirty blond has to look up at Cartman, but the glare on his face makes up for any intimidation lost due to his shorter stature.

“What Thomas. ‘M just askin’.”Cartman sneers looking far too interested as he adjusts his beanie, and stares Thomas down.

“You’re being an asshole for no reason Cartman.” Kyle says from his sideline position, his arms crossed over his chest, and looking every bit done with his shitty friend.

‘Yeah fatass, we have better things to do so hurry up.” Stan cosigns, but he looks interested despite his words, said more to appease Kyle than actually defuse the situation.

“Move it spaz we just wanna have a look.” Cartman demands.

“He’s not a-a zoo e-exhibit.” Tweek counters, his glare absolutely scathing as his green gaze sweeps over the group. Tweek jerks in surprise when he feels a light kick to the back of his foot, causing him to turn and look back at the younger Tweak.

The younger jerks his head to the side in a clear indication for Tweek to move aside. The elder bits his lip nervously, hesitating before shuffling awkwardly out of the way to the left, still a barrier between Tristian and Cartman, but no longer blocking him from view. Tweek’s aware that his brother isn’t unpleasant to look at, and Tristian has assured Tweek that he’s easy on the eyes as well on many occasions, for the both of them it’s their personalities and tics that are more off putting than anything. Tristian was also sure to let his brother know he’d be even better looking if Tweek got some sleep and stopped taking hits to the face.

There’s a pause and Tweek thinks everyone expects Tristian to be some carbon copy of Tweek for some reason, but he’s not. While his pallor is bad and he has the same purple shaded undereye bags, Tristian is much more put together than his older brother. Carefully styled curly blonde hair, hooded pale green eyes surrounded thickly by almost white lashes, and freckles taking up much of his face, the new Tweek is pretty in a strange way, much like Tweek. Their aunt made sure that he stayed well groomed at all times, a habit he was trying to pass on to Tweek with limited success.

When Cartman continues to stare Tristian raises an eyebrow that drips more sarcasm than words ever could. Tweek hates that smug eyebrow raise so much when it’s directed up him, but the look on Cartman’s face is priceless.

“He’s a fag.” Cartman declares and the deadpan looks he receives in his efforts has him glaring at everyone else. “What?”

“Stan and Kyle are dating, and Kenny fucks anything human-shaped.” Thomas spits out.

“You liked Butters, or shall I say you like Butters.” Pip adds looking unimpressed, and Cartman stepped forward not having a comeback, but before anything can happen the seen is interrupted.

“Move you’re fucking blocking my way.” A slightly nasally voice drones. Craig stood off behind Kenny, who was the furthest away from the situation, looking like he had a million better things to do than be there at the moment.

“Fuck you Craig! You’re boyfriend started it!”

“Ex.” Tweek supplies quietly, and for a moment Craig’s scowl seems to deepen, but Tweek can’t be sure because he’s already back to looking bored with the entire ordeal.

“I doubt that, anyway you’re blocking my locker. Move.” Cartman steps out of Craig’s way and flips him the bird as the tall male passes, before he turns to move down the hallway, Craig returns the sign two-fold, before completely dismissing Cartman’s existence.

“Th-Thank you.” Tweek manages to get out, nervously pulling a lock of blonde hair.

“No seriously you guys were blocking my locker.” He shrugs and moves to the one that’s beside the, puts in the combination and unlocks it. Tweek doesn’t know what to say and awkwardly shifts about, he’s surprised to see orange from the corner of his eye, and turns to see Kenny.

He’s confused by what he’s seeing as Kenny leans against the locker on the other side of Tristian’s, animatedly talking to the paler blonde, who’s neatly putting everything in his locker, not seeming to be put off from the lack of response. Tweek observes his brother for a moment before deciding he doesn’t look bothered or uncomfortable so he’ll leave that situation be.

When he turns around Craig’s eyes are following the bruise on his face again, making him feel self-conscious and he has to keep himself from covering it as it’ll just make Craig more interested probably.

“Ah-ah H-hi Craig.” He nervously chuckles with an awkward wave, glancing around everything but Craig, and ends up meeting the lightly amused gaze of his friends as they watch him.

“S-Sorry I di-didn’t, you k-know, t-talk to you all summer.” The chullo wearing teen doesn’t respond so Tweek rambles on,”Y-you know, uh, my, my job could get pretty crazy-”

“Where’d you get that bruise on your face?” He asks suddenly cutting in over the trembling teen’s words.

“I-uhh-huh...?”

“You’re lip’s split too.”

“I fell-”

“On a fist?”

Tweek turns to the side looking for some type of support, but Thomas and Pip look even more interested in the answer to the question than Craig does, if that’s possible. He turns away from them only to be met with Craig’s intense gaze once again. He lowers his eyes down to his fidgeting hands which he regrets as that draws attention to his bandaged knuckles. He picks at the bandages until Craig’s hand comes into view, taking his smaller hand,in its grasp to keep Tweek from irritating the wounds under the fabric.

“Guess that’s from falling too.” He states softly. Tweek pulls his hand away and buries them in his pockets. He barely keeps from sighing in relief when the bell rings and ends the impromptu interrogation.

“I sh-should get going.” Tweek throws a backwards glance to the lockers behind him, only to find his brother isn’t there. He almost panics before he spots the other Tweak trailing beside Kenny, who's still talking despite having no verbal response. As if he feel’s the concerned gaze the younger glances back and waves bye, relieving some of Tweek’s stress. Tweek quickly turns completely on his heels, away from Craig and his friends before hurrying down the hall to get to his class.

“Tweek wait!”

“Please!”

"..." 

Reluctantly Tweek slows his pace to allow the two shorter blondes catch up with him. He tapped his foot impatiently and clung to his satchel for dear life as they closed the distance.

“We just-shit- w-wanted to know how you’ve b-been.” It was clear they wanted to ask more but respected Tweek’s unwillingness to be forthcoming with an explanation, so they held back lest their friend start hauling ass away again.

“We missed you this summer, we heard you were working a job.” Pip looks a little skeptical, but as he takes in the obviously new, higher quality clothes Tweek is wearing he looks a little more accepting of the piece of information. Thomas smiles and claps Tweek on the back, Tweek has to bite his tongue to keep from screaming, just barely keeping the pained look off of his face as he offers Thomas a shaky smile. Thomas on the other hand looks at his hand shocked at how firm Tweek felt, and not skin and bone firm, like actual muscle.

The dirty blonde shakes his head and then smiles at his friend.

“At least t-text back sometimes-damn- even if it’s just to let us know y-you’re alive.” He jokes, half serious.

“Sure.” Tweek manages to get out, as the throbbing pain settles down, and gives an uneasy smile his friends attribute to nervousness. They stop in the hall for a moment to compare schedules, and wave bye to Pip as he doesn’t share the same first class as them.

The two of them are a little late, but hey so is everyone else, and they still managed to beat their teacher through the door. Tweek feels a little better now that he knows that his two friends aren’t pissed at him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll come!” Kenny chimes in wiggling his eyebrows again.
> 
> Kyle just wonders if Kenny’s parents can afford a funeral or even cremation.

Tweek’s classes had passed by with Thomas and Pip filling him in on all the drama and noteworthy gossip he’d missed in the summer months.How everyone knew everyone’s business even when they weren’t in school together never ceased to amaze him. 

Apparently Cartman confessed to Butters,who surprisingly accepted, but in a matter of weeks Butters broke up with Cartman, who couldn’t seem to understand, ‘We’re done’, and constantly harrasses Butters to get back with him. Tweek’s heart goes out to the soft hearted teen, but honestly what can one expect when dealing with Eric Cartman. 

Turns out that Token was into street racing and he ended up making Kevin Foley wreck his parents car, and the older male didn’t take it well. He tried to start shit with Token, which was quickly shut down by one Craig Tucker and Clyde Donovan, no one wanted those problems, so Kevin had no choice but to let it go lest he get acquainted with Craig’s size 12 shoe intimately. 

Bebe decided the summer before their senior year was a now or never time and slept with just about anyone that asked. She slept around and was nowhere near subtle about it as she flaunted her developing figure. Wendy and Red gossiped about Bebe just as much as they grinned in her face and got all the dirty details. 

Tweek had completely forgotten that Clyde and Craig were involved in sports so it took him by surprise to find out that Clyde had been made the captain of the football team, and Craig had went from vice-captain to captain now that the previous captain had graduated. He apparently filled in as a member for the basketball team when they were in need of another player or desperate for a win in an important game. Tweek was never one for school events so he all of this was new to him. The amount of shit he missed in less than 3 months time was honestly amazing. 

Classes were all fine and dandy, and Tweek was a ray of nervous sunshine up into the point they were finally out of class for lunch. He was currently sitting in between his two blonde friends, across from Craig, and glaring hotly over the black haired male’s shoulder. Tweek wasn’t sure if he wanted to beat Kenny within an inch of his life with the plastic tray first or Cartman. 

Kenny had somehow managed to befriend Tristian, not that that was a bad thing, he was glad his brother wasn’t being alienated, but he was less than happy as he watched Tristian sitting out the table with Cartman’s gang. Stan was a bit of an asshole,but he was cool, and Kyle was honestly a really sweet person so he was fine too. It was Eric Cartman that he didn’t want even breathing the same air as his brother. 

The bastard always managed to get involved with the strangest, most fucked up things that hardly made sense. That walking heart attack was pestering the younger Tweak despite his friends constantly telling to lay off of the underclassman that was studiously ignoring him.

“Tweek, hey! Are you listening to me?” Clyde whines as he followed Tweek’s line of sight with a pout when he realized the wild haired teen wasn’t listening to him. He’d missed Clyde reaccounting all his awesome moments from summer training with the football team. 

“Relax your bro’s fine, don’t be one of those weird overbearing brothers.” Clyde sniffs, pout increasing and wrinkling his brow. 

“Stop making that face.” Token grunts as one of his hands forces Clyde’s lips up into a weird imitation of a smile.

Tweek makes a small squeak that draws a few eyes to him at the feeling of a foot sliding up and his leg starting from his ankle, and running back down before it reaches his knee. Tweek pauses in stabbing his dry turkey to glance up at Craig from under his pale eyelashes.

“You seem different.” Craig states suddenly as he rest his chin in the palm of his hand, and Tweek looks away from blue eyes to the blue sneakered foot now resting on top of his own.

“Yeah, you seem less…” Clyde furrows his brow as if searching for the right word,”Spooked!.” He finishes with a snap of his fingers looking very proud of himself,”Ah but you do seem a little angrier.”

“More like more aggressive,”Token cuts in, as he pulls Clyde back to his side from where the brunette is positions practically on top of the table as he was conversing with Tweek,“A little sleep and you’d be great.”

“Pick up the phone and talk to your friends once in awhile and you’ll be 100.” Thomas cuts in and Pip reaches around Tweek to hit Thomas in the should.

“Calm your salt Thomas, I can see your cholesterol going up.” Pip admonishes, side-eyeing Thomas something fierce.

“Gah! C-Craig.” Tweel chirps out causing everyone to raise an eyebrow as the Tucker hadn’t said anything since before. Tweek however can feel the foot running up to his inner thigh now and settling, and he barely restrains himself from jerking as the other one follows in suit.

Craig looks overall bored as usual and just raises a daring eyebrow to the teen across from him, Tweek holds his gaze for a moment before he looks back down to the gross food on his tray, shoving a forkful of the dry meat into his mouth, cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Clyde breaks the moment as he excitedly slams his hands on the table and only lightly flinches at the glare Token gives him,

“I just had a great idea guys! How about we all hang out together! As like a 1st day of senior year celebration!” he enthuses.

“I’m game.” Thomas chimes in excitement!

“I suppose I can accompany you all. Rejoice.” Pip adds him with a playful haughty look.

“I want gas money.” Token says as he closes his textbook, and again draws Clyde back onto the table’s bench by the back of his shirt.

“You coming?” Craig asks Tweek from across the table, and everyone turns to look at Tweek with sparkly, hopeful eyes. 

“I n-need to go gr-grocery shopping…” he trails off as he can see his friends start to deflate, so before he can think it through he follows his statement up with,”So you guys can come over to my place, I’ve got the new game system and my parents aren’t there so…” He’s vaguely horrified at the offer he makes, but he can’t bring himself to take it back as everyone brightens back up. 

“Tweek! Thanks man, you’re awesome.” Clyde practically screams, looking like he’d just across the table if not for Token restraining him, and draws stares from nearby tables at this enthusiasm.

“So I’ve heard.” Tweek replies sarcasm dripping as he turns his nose up and places a hand to his chest, earning laughs from around the table.

“I’ll bring games.” Token volunteers, by the end of lunch the time is set for 6pm, everyone who owns a system will bring extra controllers, Clyde’s bringing snacks, Craig’s bringing more games as well, Pip is providing moves, Thomas is bringing drinks and disposable dishes, and Tweek assures them he will provide dinner.

At some point Tweek had pushed his tray to the side, anxiety ruining his faint appetite, and twiddles he thumbs. He’s not quite sure how he feels about Craig’s feet resting between his legs, so Tweek had adjusted so his legs were closed and Craig’s feet were now on his lap.

When the bell rang he waited for Craig to drop his legs, and followed the tall teen to the nearest trashcan to throw away the table’s trays. 

“Do you really need to go grocery shopping?” Craig asked, and casually rested an arm around Tweek’s shoulders.

“Yeah my fridge is empty. We don’t even have b-butter in there man.” Tweek assures him and moves in closer to Craig. He doesn’t comment on Tweek coming closer, so the blonde relaxes, and Craig takes in the expression on Tweek’s face with mild pleasure. “I haven’t been at home much so everything is running low. 

“That must be a very good job if you can afford a new jeep in a few months.” Craig says as if he’s just discussing the weather. Tweek spent enough time around Craig when they were younger to know that regardless of the tone Craig is suspicious.

It makes Tweek want to run as far as he can before Craig can figure out what he’s been up to since the summer of sophomore year. That thought is cut short as Craig’s arm steers him even closer to that monotonous teen’s side. When Tweek looks at him in mid confusion Craig is just looking straight ahead.

“I quit before the school year started. I w-worked there since s-sophmore year, so I saved e-enough over the y-years.” He confides quietly, trying to rid Craig of the suspicion.

“You enjoy it?” he asks, and Tweek couldn’t stop the sharp grin that pulls his lips thin if he tried. 

“I loved it.” He says firmly, tone breathless, excitement gathering at just the memory of bones crunching, and skin splitting under his fist. Craig makes a sound of acknowledgement in his throat, and takes in Tweek’s new expression, curiously. He wonders what could make the spaz look so fierce and sound so sure. Unable to resist temptation, the oldest Tucker takes his hand and runs it over the bruise on the other’s flushed cheek, and for a moment green eyes are impossibly wide, red darkening even more again the purple of the bruise. 

The blonde makes a strangled squeak, that’s unbearably cute, making Craig has to remember what self-restraint is. Still he can’t resist teasing Tweek more, he pauses, stopping Tweek with him then leans down to the smaller teen’s level. He gently turns Tweek’s head so the bruise is better in his view, then leans forward placing a gentle kiss to the discolored skin.

“I hope it gets better soon. You’re too pretty for this.” The noise Tweek makes sounds like a distressed bird, and he practically flies down the hallway when Craig releases him.

Craig can’t help but laugh to himself, although only a smirk can be seen to anyone looking. The blonde was so cute, and easy to tease the black haired teen could especially appreciate the way white skinny jeans hugged Tweek as he ran down the hall. Shaking his head, Craig made his way leisurely to his own classroom, not hurrying his pace even as the bell rung.

~~~~~~~~~

Kyle sits next to Tweek in their second to last class of the day, and since he’d come flying into the room like a bat out of hell right before the bell, Tweek hadn’t raised his head from the desk he was sitting at. 

From where he was sitting, Kyle could tell Tweek’s ear facing him was redder than the Jewish boy’s hair. He glances at Kenny whose sitting on Tweek’s other side with raised eyebrows at the spaz’s behavior. Kenny shrugs back at Kyle looking just as lost, and they both turn to Clyde who's sitting directly behind Tweek, currently poking at Tweek’s back with his pencil, and had been for the last two or so minutes. 

The redhead is slightly concerned especially when Tweek reaches one hand behind him, without lifting his head, and snaps Clyde's pencil in half with hardly any effort, then proceeds to throw it carelessly to the floor.

“SHIT! Dude! That was my only pencil!” Tweek mumbled something into his arms that Kyle didn’t quite catch, but Kenny burst out laughing. Of course he understood what was said, all those years of his voice being muffled by his parka. 

“Why do you only have have 1 pencil on the first day!” Kyle says with a quirked eyebrow.

“Because it’s the first day!” Clyde exclaims as if that explains everything, earning a dry look from Kyle.

Kyles eyes from back to the blonde with his head on the desk, whose nervously ruffling his hair. 

“You alright Tweek?” Kyle asks mild concern clear in his tone.

“Fine!” Tweek makes to squeak out, high pitched, Kyle takes one glance at Kenny’s face and he knows that something stupid is about to come out of his mouth.

“You know what else is fine.” Oh no. “Your brother.”

Tweek shots up like a live wire, and the glare on his face, frankly is terrifying, causing Kyle to slide his desk away.

“Don’t look so scary Tweek, I’m not going to try nothing.”

“Anything.” Kyle corrects. The smirk on Kenny’s face tells him that the blonde meant exactly what he said. 

“Besides he doesn’t seem like he’d take well to anything ‘handsy’.” the promiscuous blonde laughs with a wave of his hand,”I’m just trying to be friends.”

“Kenny you never try to be ‘just friends’” Tweek rasps, looking appropriately skeptical.

“I’m completely good with being friendzoned.” Kenny says proudly, puffing out his chest as if he’s doing something honorable.  
“Kenny if you ever try to be more than just friends. I’ll snap your fingers one joint at a time and shove-”

“I got it.” Kenny interrupts.

“We all got it.” Clyde says uncomfortably. 

“Moving on,” Kenny says, swirling a finger around in a circle on the desk, and looking at Tweek from the corner of his eye, smile sultry,“ Sooo, what did Craig do?” he wiggles his eyebrows in emphasis.

To Kyle and Clyde’s surprise Tweek screeches again earning a glare from their teacher from where she sits at her desk. 

“Ooh what happened?!” Cylde cooes, leaning forward his pouting forgotten at the prospect of interesting gossip. 

“No-Nothing!” Tweak cries, pulling his hair, making smaller nervous sounds.

“Calm down, Tweek.” Kyle says softly, “You don’t have to talk about it, we’re just kidding around.” He pats Tweeks back and Kyle glares at the two giggling gossips.

“No-Nothing. Nothing happened!” Tweek’s practically emitting stream as his face turns even brighter, before slamming his head down onto his desk, earning a sympathetic flinch from all around the room. 

“Oh hey, Kyle, Kenny you should come hang out with us tonight, we’re having a party at Tweek’s house.” Clyde gushes, and Tweek lets out another groan at the fact Clyde can’t hold water if he was a damn cup.

“Sorry I have plans with Stan.” Kyle reject politely.

“I’ll come!” Kenny chimes in wiggling his eyebrows again.

Kyle just wonders if Kenny’s parents can afford a funeral or even cremation.


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a Sunday so have a nice long chapter.
> 
> “What the fuck s-side are you on!” Thomas screeches as he becomes another number on the Englishman’s ever growing kill count. 
> 
> “My side of course, Thomas.” Pip says innocently, with a slow blink, his smile never dropping.

Tweek leans against his jeep swiping away notifications as he waited for his brother to make his way out of the school building. He’s certain that he won’t see Tristian until the steady stream of students slows down. Just thinking about the fact that he will be hosting a get together no matter how small has him chewing his lip and wiping his hands on his jeans.

Tweek nods in acknowledgement at Token as the tall male makes his way to the sleek car next to his jeep. He looks back at his phone screen to look busy once Token slides into the driver’s seat of the sports car having to wait on his own friends to come out of the building, though he looks a lot less patient than Tweek, as he pulls out his own phone.

The way Clyde comes flying out of the bulding a moment Tweek has no doubt that Token has left them behind before and will not hesitate to do it again. Craig comes out of the building at a much more leisurely pace as though he has all the time in the world. Obviously Token doesn’t agree with the sentiment as he impatiently honks his horn at the strolling teen, who just sends him the bird in return for his efforts.

Tweek struggles not to laugh as he hears Token shift gears, and begins to reverse out of the parking spot, just as Craig steps off the curb. The nonchalant teen just walks alongside the backing out car, and opens the backdoor, managing to get into the vehicle just as Token shifts to drive. The nervous teen watches the car go with a small half smile until he can’t see it anymore.

When he turns back around Tweek catches Tristian making his way to the car, surprisingly without his new flirtatious shadow following behind him. Tweek moves around the car and opens the passenger's door for his sibling, once the younger is in Tweek closes the door, and makes it around to the driver’s side door.

Once he’s started the car and buckled his seatbelt Tweek glances at his brother with a tight smile.

“How was your first day?” He pulls off then, not regretting almost hitting one of his careless peers that was walking and texting. Tristian gives him an exasperated look, but the older Tweak just shrugs carelessly.

A moment later however Tristian’s hands are animatedly gesturing to recount his day in detail, he can’t see everything the other is says since he’s driving, but one gesture catches his eye even if he only catches the end of it.

“You made other friends besides Kenny, th-that’s good!” Tweek chimes proudly grinning out at the road. Tristian nods in agreement and slowly spells out the names before following them with the gesture that will now mean their names so that Tweak will know from now on.

“I-K-E...Ike, oh K-Kyle’s little brother, and R-U-B-Y……...RUBY! As in Ruby Tucker?!” Tweek exclaims.

Tristian nods hesitantly, looking slightly concerned that he had done something wrong.

“Ah s-sorry, I’m sorry, it’s not a bad thing, I’m just a little surprised.” At that Tristian relaxs again, and Tweek can’t help but find it amusing, because of course his brother would become friends with Craig’s sister. Ruby had always been fond of him when he used to come over while he and Craig were ‘dating’, and vice versa. Tweek blushes red at the next hand gesture as he makes a right turn at the light.

“Ex, Tristian, my ex-boyfriend.” Another gesture causes Tweek to furrow his eyebrows, frown, and glare at the road as if it personally offended him.

“What’s that matter Tristian. It doesn’t matter if I like him or not, okay.” Tweek hears the movements this time instead of seeing them, so he turns his head slightly to look at Tristian while still being able to see the road.

“What?” Tweek glances over to properly catch what his brother is saying.

“Oh. Well I broke up with him in 9th grade. I mean it was childish to keep pretending in high school, besides all he said was ‘Okay’, Tristian. I mean sure he asked why and he looked a little confused maybe, but so what.” Tweek stresses, and he pointedly ignores the blank stare directed at him from the other side of the car. He catches the repeated hand gesture from earlier.

“I don’t need to answer that. I already said that it doesn’t matter if I like him or not. Drop it.” Tweek speaks with finality, his teeth clench in aggravation, and he pretends not to hear the exasperated sigh coming from his right side. The rest of the car ride is silent save for the soft music drifting from the radio.

It takes 20 minutes to get to the good grocery store right on the edge of town, but Tweek is willing to make the drive any time, if it means not buying the garbage they sell at the local grocery store.

The two of them make quick work of drawing up a list splitting it and going to retrieve what was on each of their list. They get actual food for the next few weeks, ingredients Tristian insisted he needed for tonight for some reason, and snacks to feed their company. At some point Tweek apologies to Tristian for planning the get together without asking him, and his attitude in the car. Tristian, bless his saintly, pure heart, just waves the apologies off with a small smile and a look of understanding.

By the time they get home it’s going on 4 o’clock, after the groceries are put up Tweek heads upstairs to clean his room some, or rather hide anything potentially incriminating that will point to his not so legal occupation. He doesn’t plan on any of them coming upstairs, but you never know what can happened when you live in South Park.

It takes him half an hour to shove all his fighting gear, and other things into the very back of his closet, drop all his accumulated orange envelopes somewhere secure, and organize the general clutter around his room.

When he deems everything all in place Tweek leaves his room, closing the door securely behind him, and makes his way down the stairs. He can hear Tristian moving around in the kitchen now, and leaves his smaller family member alone, well aware that Tristian likes to be left alone when he’s doing anything in the kitchen.

Tweek straightens up the living room to the best of his ability, before hefting up the heavy little box TV his parents had in their living room, and sitting it aside in the hall closet. He then moves to his own room, bringing his flatscreen to take the empty space in the TV stand, and goes back to retrieve his game systems,hooking the first one up and placing his controller on the table. It’s 5:15 by the time he has everything in order, and around the same time a delicious aroma smacks him in the nose.

Against what he knows Tweek follows his nose into the kitchen with a pleased hum as the smell gets even better, he’d planned on ordering take out, but he has no regrets as he watches Tristan closing the double wall oven,one of the nicest things in the house if you asked Tweek, and then covering the pot on the stove.

“That smells amazing.” Tweek sighed and longing stared through the tinted oven glass in hopes of being able to see what was inside. He earned an amused glare from Tristian who smacked his arm with the spoon warningly. Tweek managed to coax Tristian out of the kitchen, and they sat in the living room watching a random TV Show until the doorbell rang at 5:47. Tweek flinched at the sound, unaccustomed to it, he gets up at the same time as his sibling, heading for the door, while Tristian heads to the kitchen.

He opens the door revealing Pip and Thomas, both look excited to be visiting his house after so long. Thomas pushes his way in grinning from ear to ear, hands full of movies, Pip gives him a polite smile and reveals a bag full of drinks, and waits for Tweek to gesture him in before moving.

“Shoes!” Tweek exclaims grabbing Thomas by the back of his plaid button down as he moves to step further into the house.

“Oh right I forgot! Haven’t been here in _so long._ ” Thomas drawls as he kicks his shoes into the little cubby stand next to the door, and then prances into the living room.

“Something smells positively divine.” Pip says as he neatly places his own loafers into one of the spaces and moves to the living room as Tweek secures the door shut. Tweek notes too late that Thomas has moved from the living room to the kitchen as he sees dirty blonde hair disappear around the corner.

Not too long later there is a thud and a squeal, and Thomas is hauling ass out of the kitchen covering his head with his hands.

“Your brother threw a spatula at me?!”

“You tried to touch the oven?”

“Well yeah! Obviously I wanted to see what smelled so great!”

“Pfft yeah, he doesn’t like anyone interrupting his cooking.”

Thomas looks vaguely affronted as his friends laugh at his distress, and takes a seat on the love seat with a pout on his lips.

Craig’s group shows up not long after just a little after 6, a moment before Kenny who bounds up as Tweek is letting the other 3 males inside. This time it’s Clyde that’s getting chased out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon, before Token and Craig even have their shoes off. Kenny follows shortly after, narrowly avoiding a rolling pin, looking thoroughly miffed.

“I just walked in, I didn’t even touch anything…?’

‘I wouldn’t want to be in a room alone with you either if I were him.” Token comments casually as he sorts through games, handing Thomas the controllers to hook up.

“Self-Preservation must have kicked in.” Craig drawls as he takes up most of the sofa.

After everyone has settled and all four controllers are connected to the system, the playing order is made for a multiplayer combat game, and the controllers are distributed properly. In all honesty in the very beginning they should have disabled friendly fire because it all went downhill after Clyde accidentally shot Pip in the back, their gameplay dissolved into a team bloodbath.

Despite his appearance and behavior Pip holds grudges like no one would believe, so it's no wonder that Clyde’s player makes up over half of Pips high kill count. Thomas takes the controller from Clyde after Pip’s 10th ‘accidental’ consecutive kill shot of the crybaby’s character in the last 5 minutes.

“Dammit Craig be a team player.” Token seeths as Craig leaves them behind once again to go loot anything in sight. Tweek is the only one who sees the middle finger briefly go up since he’s seated next to Craig on the couch. Karma strikes quickly as the monotonous teen’s screen lights up red.

“HA! Th-Thats-fuck!- what you g-get!” Thomas cackles, but it’s quickly cut short as he steps on a grenade that Pip dropped.

“What the fuck s-side are you on!” Thomas screeches as he becomes another number on the Englishman’s ever growing kill count.

“My side of course, Thomas.” Pip says innocently, with a slow blink, his smile never dropping.

Within the minutes following that exchange they devolve into every man for yourself, kill your fucking teammates gameplay.

“You’ve spent too much time with Damien.” Token scoffs as Pip shots him in the back.

“You guys are so immature.” Kenny chortles, laughing so hard he has tears in the corners of his blue eyes.

The controllers get shuffles around when the game finally ends, Pip in first place with the largest kill count, and everyone glares at the smug blonde man.

The new order ends up with Tweek, Clyde, Craig, and Kenny playing, and much to everyone’s surprise they can actually work as a team with one another, with Kenny leading the group. Craig doesn’t stray as far as he did previously, and everyone stops to cover him as he loots to his heart’s content.

“What the fuck are you even going to do with all of that?” Kenny questions, but it’s more to himself than an actual question, so Craig doesn’t answer beyond a shrug.

Clyde works as support with Tweek to cover the other two , and they’re winning against the computer team,then...Tweek shoots Craig in the back. Tweek stiffens and slowly turns to Craig whose boring holes into the twitchy blonde. He squeaks softly and shifts away, draws his bottom lips between his teeth, then looks at Craig from under his fluttering blonde lashes.

“N-No hard feelings.” He squeaks. Craig eyeballs him, eyes lingering on his bottom lip, and then nods in concession, going back to playing the game.

5 minutes later, Tweek shoots Craig’s player in the kneecap. The noir haired teen throws a poisonous glare towards Tweek, who in returns throws a helpless doe eyed look,complete with a trembling bottom lip. After a moment Craig just heals himself and continues on wiping out their opponents. When Tweek shoots Craig’s player in the back of the head the Tucker turns ever so slowly,as the words HEADSHOT appear on Tweek’s screen to add insult to injury, and gives Tweek a small smile that almost makes the blonde’s heart stop as he swallows hard. When he respawns Craig beelines for Tweek with no hesitation.

“NOOOO, GAHHH CRAIG! St-Stop I didn’t mean toooo!” Tweek shrieks, and runs in the opposite direction.

“Guys cut it out.” Clyde whines as the enemy seems to start coming out of the woodworks. “

“He shot me three times.” Craig monotones, glancing at his best friend. Craig’s screen lights up red,”Four.”

“Tweek stop!” Kenny groans as he offs a steady stream of opponents.

“I’m not tr-trying to!” He swears and screams when Craig’s player comes up from behind and cuts his throat.

“Three more to go.”

“Don’t be p-petty.” Tweek cries.

“I’m not being petty, I’m getting even.” Craig says simply.

“Craig!” Tweek screams as he gets pushed off a building and kicks Craig, who grabs his foot and pulls Tweek closer, which results in more screaming, and Tweek dying again. By the time the ‘Match End’ message is displayed on the screen everyone decides it's time to change games if they want to remain friends.

One racing and competitive cooking game later, Tristian finally emerges from the kitchen, and carelessly kicks everyone's belongings off the table, with an ‘I don’t give a fuck’ look in response to the choruses of “HEY!”, “What the hell!”, and so on especially after he walks away back into the kitchen.

All complaints are cut short when he returns with 2 X-Large pizzas, stuffed breadsticks, and cinnamon rolls that take the place of the random clutter that had been on the table before.

“Wow that’s what smelled great.” Clyde drooled, looking like he’d gotten one step closer to heaven,” Marry me, little bro.” Clyde begs.

“Get in line.” Kenny says, sounding only half playful as he shoves Clyde’s face away from the food.

“Get out of line.” Token tacks on as he pulls Clyde even further away, sounding completely serious.

“Thank God, I didn’t want Clyde’s saliva as a topping.” Thomas says, wiping his forehead in exaggeration.

As Tristian hands out plates, even Token stops in the middle of berating Clyde as the dark skinned teen gets his first slice,”Damn.” he says simple as he watches the steam rise.

“Thank you.” Pip adds polite accepting a plate and then reaching to secure his own slice.

“Yeah.” Craig says absentmindedly taking the plate as he has a slice of pizza already in his hand unconcerned that it was slowly burning his fingers, it was worth it.

Tristian gives a small quirk of the lips that disappears as quickly as it comes, rubbing the back of his neck at the shower of praises. He shuffles awkwardly for a moment, before retreating back to the kitchen with pink cheeks.

“Ah wait!” Pip says, and he looks like he half doesn’t expect Tristian to stop, judging by the slight surprise as the quiet teen comes to a halt,”Why not come and join us...please.” Pip says, and everyone looks up, curiously. Tristian makes a few nervous hand gestures, and he’s met with confused glances. Before Tweek can speak up he’s beaten to the punch,

“You can clean up later. It won’t hurt!” Clyde chimes in, and the youngest teen wrings his hands nervously. Another quick glance around and he gestures again, movement more slow and obvious this time.

“We’re sure, c’mon, here’s a space for you.” Kenny drawls and stands up, and Thomas follows in suit, leaving Tristian plenty of room on the loveseat for himself. He throws another hesitant glance around, and is only met with smiles, a twitch of his lips is all they get in return, but he’s shuffling forward nonetheless to join them.

Tweek’s distracted from watching everyone carefully instruct Tristian on how to play when he gets a lap full of Tucker. Craig is now sprawled out over him, plate on his stomach with his upper body that wasn’t on Tweek supported on the arm of the couch.

“Cr-Craig, ah, I c-can’t eat like this.” Tweek huffs, feeling his face heating up. Craig just takes Tweeks plate, and sits it on his stomach next to the one that’s already there.

“Instant Table Go.” Craig monotones, and goes back to stuffing his face with the meat filled pizza. Tweek’s trembling hand picks up his own slice with less meat and some vegetables.

“Mmmm, to die for.” Everyone groans in unison. Tweek smiles proudly, and watches Pip carefully pour everyone their drink of choice into plastic cups. When Tweek moves for his thermos sitting near the couch, he has to lean over Craig, who sees what he is going for and manages to grab it first with ease. When Tweek moves to take it from him, Craig moves his arm to rest over the armrest, using the advantage of his longer limbs to play keepaway with Tweek.

“Ngh! Craig?!”

“I love it when you call my name like that.” Craig teases, making Tweek turn from baby pink to crimson in a matter of seconds.

“Give it to me!”

“Mmm.I’d love to, baby.”

“ArgHHh! St-Stop that! Coffee, my coffee!” Tweek’s so red he looks two seconds from simultaneously combusting.

“Who the hell drinks coffee with pizza.”

 

“I do!” Tweek exclaims indignantly, trying to reach his thermos.

“Are you two lovebirds done, you’re bothering everyone else.” Token says after a moment.

“Keep it PG.” Kenny teases, and only then does Tweek realize that he’s wiggled his legs from under Craig, pressed himself flat chest to chest on top of the other young man, and one large hand was resting on his hip to keep the smaller blonde from sliding forward to reach his green thermos. Luckily their plates landed faced up even if their food was on top of each other like their pizza was mimicking them.

Tweek goes completely silent and still, making Craig a little worried Tweek’s spirit just let his body behind, before he heats up even brighter. He’s practically emitting steam, Tweek screams and throws himself back to try and get himself out of the compromising position. However,he uses too much force and tilts back too far just as he’s about to tumble headfirst off the couch Craig grabs his shirt and pulls him by it to steady him, causing the fabric to hitch up.

The room falls deadly silent except for shocked inhales and a quiet curse. Craig drops the thermos, staring at Tweek’s torso with his eyes slightly wider than usual.

“What the fuck!” Craig hisses through his teeth.

“Th-That’s what I should a-ask why’d you-”

“Fuck the thermos, what’s this shit.” Craig grits out, and Tweek finally realizes with dawning horror, as Craig hikes his shirt up even further, that they can all see the macabre pattern of old and new bruises coloring his torso.

“Tweek, what the fuck-” Craig starts.

“It’s nothing, leave it.” His voice sounds almost raspy as it feels like all the moisture has left his mouth. The look Craig gives him at the statement could have started a new ice age.

“But Tweek-” Pip tries softly.

“Leave.It” Tweek grits out, smacking Craig’s hands away and twisting out of his grip with surprising ease. Tweek can feel tears burning at his eyes, feeling too many strong emotions at once. These eyes, all of them were the ones he didn’t want to see, to see him.

“We’re just worried!” Thomas snaps.

“DON’T BE I’M FINE!”

“NO YOU’RE NOT!” Thomas yells back, standing, but Token puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Tweek makes eye contact with his brother who quickly averts his gaze to the ground, instinctively rubbing at his upper arms, Tweek feels sick at the second hand guilt he can see in his brother’s demeanor.

As he turns away he almost sighs as he catches Kenny watching the younger blonde with narrowed eyes, following the movement of Tristian’s hands before they drop away to his lap, but it’s too late Kenny’s seen and Tweek can practically hear the gears turning in his mind.

Tweek suddenly feels tired and overwhelmed, overwhelmingly tired, so he quickly moves from his current spot, rushing up the stairs without a second glance. Everyone is left baffled as they hear Tweek’s room door slam, and they’re not quite sure what to make of what they’ve just seen.

They call it a night, and it’s obvious they won’t get anything out of the younger Tweak, as he refused to even look at any of them as he wraps them up to go plates, especially Kenny, everyone knows the poor teen could use as much free stuff as he can get even while working a part time job.

Kenny makes the younger blonde shuffle uncomfortably, in between Kenny’s suspicious glare and the tall Tucker adamantly refusing to leave without answers, Tristian is at a loss. He gives his hair a nervous tug, a habit he was trying not to pick up from his brother, before he starts signing. When Craig and Kenny both give him blank stares, he gives them an unimpressed look with pursed lips.

Slowly he uses general hands signs that would be used even by people who speak daily. He points at the both of them and then toward the ground.

“Oh you’re asking are we staying.” The younger teen nods sharply in response to them finally getting the point.

“Well since you’re inviting us.” Kenny hums, sounding lighter than before. Tristian directs his gaze around the room to try and think of a way to do this since they don’t understand his actually signs. He points at the thermo then make a motion like he’s spiking his hair. It take a moment but Craig gets it.

“Tweek.”

Tristian nods and then makes a move like he’s opening and closing a door,

“Room.”

He points up the stairs.

“Upstairs.”

Two fingers.

“Two” Tristian purses his lips and shakes his head holding up two fingers again.

“Um,second?” Craig says unsure.

He holds up an L with his left hand after nodding.

“Left”

It takes a moment for Craig to get the entire meaning,

“Tweek’s room is the second door on the left upstairs.” Craig summarizes, and Tristian nods again, looking relieved that Craig got it.

“So you should know what that’s from.” A small distressed sound comes from Tristian and he shakes his head rapidly, taking them aback as this is the most expressive they’ve seen him.

“Not talking,huh? Oh well.” Craig shrugs. Kenny waves his hand as Craig goes up the stairs, before the blonde's blue eyes refocus on Tristian who had taken several steps back subtly trying to escape.

“Going so soon.” Kenny chimes,” How about you and me have a little chat.” And Tristian doesn’t miss the way Kenny’s voice drops or the way his eyes have narrowed, even as he continues to smile. Tristian regrets letting go Craig go first before he could rid himself of Kenny. When Kenny gestures for him to go into the kitchen since he was ‘so insistent o cleaning earlier’, Tristian has a lot of regrets.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3<3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Craig goes upstairs to find Tweek’s door, turquoise and full of stickers of coffee, is shut which he expected and most likely locked. Before he can even knock Tweek’s voice can be heard through the door.

“G-Go away, C-C-Craig.” Yeah he’s definitely crying. Craig just slides down the door to sit on the ground until Tweek decides to open the door for him and talk.

He’s outside the door for an hour, and he can hear Tweek’s little brother and Kenny moving around cleaning up downstairs, but he can’t really make out what Kenny is saying in such a serious tone.

Craig isn’t prepared for the door to suddenly swing open behind him, so he just flops onto the soft carpet of Tweek’s room before he can even think to catch himself. By the time he’s righted himself Tweek had already retreated back to his bed, buried under the covers. Craig closes the door before he approaches Tweeks covered form on the bed. The tall teen is barely able to tuck himself in beside Tweek on the small bed.

Craig doesn’t say anything and neither does Tweek, the Tucker just gently strokes the shivering bundle on the bed, soothing the blonde’s frayed nerves, and noting the way his quiet cries slowly died down to nothing, but steady breathing.

He waits a while until he finally peels the cover back, wipes the lingering tears from pink and purple lined eyes, then tucks himself in even closer to Tweek getting comfortable and covers them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, let me know if you're interested in a quick extra of what happened between Kenny and Tristian.


	7. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on the story progress

Hello, Everyone thank you all so much for reading and your support of the story.

I have not discontinued the story, however due to many personal and health issues I haven't been able to type out the chapters I had written. 

On top of that my laptop gave up and I just managed to buy a new one last week.

After the end of my treatments this month,I hope to resume the story!

I hope you'll all stick with me until then!


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He tugs Tweek forward suddenly and the spaz squeaks as he trips forward lightly. He just barely manages to catch himself with his free hand against the wall above Craig’s head, one knee pressed on the chair beside Craig’s leg. He lets out a high-pitched distressed sound when he realizes how close they are, they’re so close that Tweek can feel Craig’s breath against his lips. Craig isn’t helping the situation as he slips his free hand to cup the back of Tweek’s neck efficiently keeping him in place and still.

Tweek has succeeded in in actively avoiding his friends, even in their shared classes it had been impossible to even get near the flighty blonde. Either Tweek would come in to class late enough that the seats near his friends would be filled or early enough to ensure that he could sit would others. During lunch and breaks between classes Tweek would hideout in various places in the building, so they couldn’t predict where he was until he turned up for the next class. After school he was nowhere to be found near his jeep, and only appeared when Tristian was ready to go, never a moment before.

It seemed like they were never going to catch up with the freckled teen and that’s just how Tweek wanted it. So it was a surprise to him that it was Token that finally caught up with him as he was hightailing it up the flight of stairs furthest away from his next class. Tweek almost jumped out of his skin when a hand closed around his elbow, and Token will never know how close he came to taking a fall down the stairs that day from Tweek’s reflexes. The stairway was almost empty so close to the late bell, and Tweek shifted nervously looking everywhere except the dark-skinned young man in front of him. 

“Tweek calm down, it’s fine.” Token says nonchalantly, and quite frankly his calm, indifferent attitude is probably why he was the designated spokesperson for this confrontation. “Look everyone’s just concerned, but no one wants to pry if it means you’ll avoid us like the bubonic plague.”

Token lets out a sigh through his nose when he notices that the other is still looking like he’s ready to take flight at any given moment. 

“We got it. You don’t want to talk about it, so we won’t, okay?” Tweek looks up at him for the first time since the conversation started.

“R-Really?” Tweek asks, picking at his fingers. 

“We all promised, scout’s honor.” Tweek scoffs lightly and gives a soft laugh.

“None of you were boy scouts,though.” The shorter male huffs, and the brown eyed teen just shrugs his shoulders at the fact. In response the wild haired male gives a sigh of relief and gives a shaky smile just as the bell rings in warning. 

“Better get to class then…” Tweek says scuffing his shoe at the stairs, and turns his back to Token to continue his ascent up the stairs. 

“We’re meeting at Craig’s house today, we’d like to see you there.” The taller teen calls at his fleeing back, Tweek pauses and gives him a nervous glance back before darting up the stairs and pushing through the door at the top.

Token just shakes his head and the pale boy’s antics and sighs in annoyance as his phone vibrates again. Without even looking he already knows it’s yet another text from Craig, wanting updates on what happened. He ignores it just like before, if they wanted to know they should have come themselves instead of sending him out. He can keep them in suspense a little longer, he decides with a smirk.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<3

Craig glares up at his science teacher, who is giving him the same unimpressed glare back.

“Craig Tucker.” She grips out of her clenched teeth,”I’ll tell you one last time,’Put your phone away’”

“Same as last time, ‘No’.” He retorts dryly never looking up from his message screen. 

“Get out of my classroom and go straight to the office.” His teacher says, sounding more than a little frustrated. Craig gives her the middle finger in an absent minded manner, and then much to his teacher’s surprise drops his feet off of the desk, standing up.

“I swear Tucker if you don’t make it to the office I’ll be reporting you to your coach as well.” Craig pauses on his way to the door and the glare that he gives her is absolutely chilling, before he shoves his hands and his phone in his pocket, leaving the room.

When Craig makes it to the office, he pushes the door opened harder than necessary and it collides with the wall loudly. The receptionist doesn’t even flinch, already used to the antics of the students here. He plops down in his usual chair that’s pushed against the wall near the principal’s office. He takes his phone back out and sighs in irritation that Token still hasn’t texted back to let him know the situation with Tweek is. He’s not sure how long he sits there waiting, but at one point he does hear his bitch of a teacher buzz the office to ensure that he made it to the office. 

He becomes so absorbed in his phone that he’s taken by surprise when slender bandaged fingers take his phone from his loose grip. Craig starts to straighten in his seat, a venomous glare ready for whoever had the balls to take his phone,

“What the f-” Craig stops midway in moving and his sentence as he meets large green, doe eyes that have flecks of hazel now that he’s close enough to see.

“You didn’t hear me when I called your name so...sorry.” Tweek says nervously, averting his eyes from Craig’s curious blue ones. Craig straightens completely from his slouch in the chair and an almost smile pulls at the corners of his lips. 

“Need something?” He asks Tweek curiously.

“Um...ah... I want to w-well, GAH!” Nevermind i-it’s stupid!” Tweek practically screeches at him, earning an annoyed glare from the red haired receptionist, as he pulls his hair sharply. 

“Just ask me Tweek.” Craig said easily, gently pulling at Tweek's hand in his hair and mumbling,”Don’t do that.” He makes sure to gently detangle Tweek’s hand from his own blonde locks before Craig pulls the broken blonde strands from long, bandaged fingers, flicking them to the ground. His ice blue eyes curiously trace over Tweek's thin cheeks as they turn a soft pink color.

“What are you doing?” The blonde asks instead, pointedly looking away chewing his plump bottom lip. 

“...My teacher was being a bitch.” Craig answers simply, Tweek furrows his eyebrows and smiles lightly. 

“Oh a-and that has absolutely nothing to d-do with your a-attitude.” The smaller male states as he lets out a rude snort, tilting his head back in disbelief. Craig levels him with an ‘offended’ glare. 

“What are you doing?” Craig repeats with a raised eyebrow at the pale boy. 

“U-um I’m an office a-assistant this period, I-I was in the b-back with the files when y-you came in.” He answers nervously. 

“Oh.What were you going to ask me before?” He asks, and tightens his grip on Tweek’s smaller hand when the other tries to pull his hand out of Craig’s. The pink on Tweek’s cheeks deepens nicely and Craig almost gets distracted by it. Almost.

He tugs Tweek forward suddenly and the spaz squeaks as he trips forward lightly. He just barely manages to catch himself with his free hand against the wall above Craig’s head, one knee pressed on the chair beside Craig’s leg. He lets out a high-pitched distressed sound when he realizes how close they are, they’re so close that Tweek can feel Craig’s breath against his lips. Craig isn’t helping the situation as he slips his free hand to cup the back of Tweek’s neck efficiently keeping him in place and still. 

They haven’t been this close to one another in years and Tweek has the strangest feeling like his mind was collapsing in on itself, coherent thoughts and words evading him.

“Ah...um…” Tweek feels even more mortified when Craig raises one eyebrow at him, a slow smirk pulling at his lips at Tweek’s struggle. Tweek chews his bottom lip again nervously, this time Craig lets go of Tweek’s hand and gently pulls the abused flesh from between neat white teeth. The way Tweek lights up blushing down to his neck is fascinatingly endearing and Craig actually feels his heart begin to speed up at the look on Tweek’s face. Just as he opens his mouth to say something else that will light Tweek’s cheeks up further, he’s disrupted. 

“Craig Tucker?! What do you think you are doing in my office!” The principal says forcefully, hands on her hips, foot tapping impatiently. Tweek squeaks out softly, looking thoroughly mortified. He tries to pull back away from the black haired teen, but Craig doesn’t release him or even loosen his grip, in fact he tightens it forcing Tweek a little closer and keeping him still, which serves to make Tweek panic even more. 

“Craig.” Tweek squeaks softly, thoroughly embarrassed. 

“Tucker.” Their principal warns lightly, Craig sighs audibility at the interruption clearly irritated.” Oh I’m sorry Tucker am I inconveniencing you?” 

“Yes ma’am.” He drones as he releases his hand on the other teen and catches Tweek’s eyes, slowly running his tongue over his own bottom lip. Tweek flusteredly catches the movement and the small peep he makes is too much. Tweek stands up straight but doesn’t move as he stares at Craig a multitude of emotions running over his face, and a hand over his probably pounding heart. Craig unfolds himself from the plastic chair and Tweek finally moves, stepping out of Craig’s path, his green eyes staring at Craig his pupils blown wide. He finally scurries away when the receptionist calls him over,where she’s adamantly pretending that she did not see the entire scene that transpired as she hands Tweek a file. 

Craig stares after him intensely and Tweek’s clearly aware of it without how stiffly Tweek is moving and the way he keeps glancing back not as discretely as he thinks. The principal lightly hits him with a folder, finally catching the tall teen’s attention. He tears his eyes away from Tweek and looks at the irritated woman.

“I’m speaking to you, Tucker.” Craig raises an eyebrow that lets her know he clearly missed everything that she possibly said. Trying to pay attention since he does hold respect for the strict woman, Craig mumbles an apology. “What have you done now?”

She crosses her arms and waits for his answer. She has nothing against him really his grades are good, he doesn’t actively start trouble, and he’s an asset to the baseball team; however his personality leaves much to be desired. 

“I had my phone out in class, and Bethany flipped her shit over nothing.” Craig explains in a deadpan voice.

“Tucker first of all, you will address her properly, she is a member of this staff and your teacher. Secondly, you have detention this afternoon. I won’t alert your coach, but I better not see you in this office again, especially not anytime this month. It’s the beginning of the school year, honestly.”

She sighs rubbing her temples,“Now go back to class and do not disturb Tweak’s work again.” She finishes pointedly and makes her way to the office door behind the receptionist desk. Despite her warning Craig takes a moment to admire Tweek whose is bent over the file cabinet and Craig has a perfect view of how well Tweek’s pants hug his ass and legs. The receptionist happens to look up and catch him lingering earning an irritated,

“OUT!” 

“I need a pass back to class.” He says as an excuse after giving her a huff and the middle finger, his eyes never leaving Tweek. The redhead huffs and fills out a pass before slamming it on the desk, sliding it to Craig with a distasteful glare. Craig takes it, shoving it in his pocket without looking away.

“See ya later, babe.” Craig calls and it’s completely worth it to hear Tweek screech, he laughs as he hears Tweek curse after banging his knee on the metal drawer he had been sorting through. 

By the time Craig has made it out to the hallway and halfway back to class the bell rings signalling its time for the next class.

When he arrives to his next class that’s shared with Token he can’t even be irritated with his conniving friend, and just slides into the chair next to him at their table.

The sit quietly with Token eyeing him smugly, no doubt waiting for him to start firing questions off about the spazzy blonde. 

“Not going to ask about Tweek?” He asks curiously with a raised eyebrow. 

“No need.” Craig replies easily, but does not elaborate as Token’s eyebrow hikes higher up his forehead, the black teen just turns back seeing as Craig wasn’t going to say anything further. He watches out the corner of his eye however as he watches Craig pat down his pockets and then rummage through his backpack. Craig’s confused for a moment and double checks everything before suddenly remembering bandaged fingers taking his phone. He never got his phone back before he was distracted by everything about the sweet blonde.

“You lost your phone?” Token asks, sounding surprised. Craig is surprisingly organized and responsible, despite his careless, I-Don’t-Give-A-Fuck attitude. Token hitches his eyebrow up again at Craig’s widening----almost excited-----smirk, he seems to be doing that more and Token knows that only two people can bring that look on Craig’s face, and he’s sure Ruby isn’t involved.

“No, No I know exactly where I left it.” Token shakes his head at his best friend, he can guess exactly where Craig’s phone has disappeared off to. The darker teen can already tell his best friend is scheming to turn this into his favor and he almost feels bad for Tweek. The small smile on Craig’s lips stays the entire time through their astronomy class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Thank you for sticking with me during my break! I hope to be able to post another chapter today!


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The noir haired teen doesn’t have time to try and keep Tweek in place because he’s moving forward from under Craig’s hand before the taller teen even has time to register the movement. Tweek darts forward like a bullet and swings up from the waist, landing a solid blow to Cartman’s face. Craig grimaces as he hears the crunch that comes from Cartman’s nose.

When lunchtime came around Craig sat further away from Tweek than usual, opting instead to sit across from Thomas, between Clyde and Pip. His unusual seating earned a few glances since his usual perch was beside or across from the fidgety blonde once everyone started to sit together. Their conversations switched from topic to topic and after a while everyone was glaring at Clyde who kept interrupting one person or another, the primary culprit from the rapidly changing topics.

Well everyone except for Tweek was busy complaining about Clyde, the freckled teen was fidgeting in his seat and kept glancing at Craig, probably trying to determine if now was an appropriate time to return Craig’s phone, though it would raise quite a few questions with the group, no doubt questions that would make Tweek blush that pretty pink of his.

Before Craig could tease Tweek within an inch of his life Cartman’s group,of course, decided it was the ideal time to draw Craig and Tweek’s groups attention, as well as the attention of the entire cafeteria. Shockingly, it wasn’t Cartman and Kyle or even Cartman and Stan having their usual arguments that just so happened to interrupt anyone in a 20 foot radius. Instead it was Kenny that Cartman had managed to piss off, which was rare, as a matter of fact Craig couldn’t remember any time that he had actively seen Kenny argue with anyone much less Cartman. The tall blonde seemed to have an abnormally high tolerance for bullshit.

Still Craig has rarely seen Kenny irritated much less pissed, and he is _pissed_ anyone with two eyes can see that from the way that his light blue eyes narrow and his jaw clenches to the way he slams his hands down on the table, rattling the trays and silverware on the table without care. In case that wasn’t enough to alert everyone that Kenny was honestly and truly pissed, the look on his face would clear any doubts, he looked like he was two seconds from stabbing Cartman with the fork next to his hand.

“Shut up! Just shut up from once in your damn life,Cartman!” Kenny’s voice rang clear in the now silent cafeteria.

“You’ve been spending all your time with this creepy little fag. What about us,Kenny, we’re your friends.” Cartman retorts, and Craig feels like his eyes will get stuck if he rolls them any harder because of course this is about Cartman being jealous. It’s a known fact that the fatass isn’t the most sane person in South Park, that he he treats people like objects to be possessed and owned, rather than like human beings. Kyle and Stan’s faces clearly read ‘Don’t involve me’, as they turn back to their trays and continue to eat.

“News Flash! You’re not the center of the universe,Cartman!” Kenny snaps throwing his hands up in exasperation.

“I don’t like him.” Cartman replies.

“I don’t care! You don’t have to like him, I like him!” Kenny hisses angrily through his clenched teeth. Cartman’s eyes narrow dangerously and his nearly black eyes slid over to Tristian, who looks indifferent to the entire ordeal, but Tweek is on his feet in an instance when his green eyes slid over his little brother’s impassive face, obviously seeing something there that Craig is missing. Something tells him that everything is about to go to shit that moment Cartman stands up. Kenny raises up glaring down at Cartman before turning slightly to the smaller, paler blonde sitting at his side.

“Let’s go.” Tristian stands up slowly at the demand, watching Kenny’s face and wringing his hands nervous, which is the only visible sign that he’s affected at all.

Craig curses lightly under his breath when Cartman steps forward all of a sudden and grips Tristian’s wrist, _hard_. The younger Tweek freezes completely to the point Craig suspects he’s not even breathing, then all of the color in his already pale face drains completely. Tweek’s darting forward towards them before Craig or anyone at the table can think to stop him. Everything happens simultaneously Tristian’s shaking hard nearly vibrating in fact, Kenny forcefully shoves Cartman forcing him to let go of the slim teen’s wrist, Kenny steps to the side just as Tristian pitches over and throws up on Cartman’s shoes. The fatass is screaming angrily in disgust and just as he moves like he’s going to push the shaking boy, Tweek’s there. He shoves Cartman so aggressively that he almost falls over as he stumbles back trying to catch himself.

Tweek looks absolutely fierce and nothing like the awkward spaz Craig’s used to. He’s glaring harshly at Cartman,teeth bared ferally, hands clenching and unclenching like he’s trying his damndest to control himself. The tension is palpable and pin drop silence engulfs the cafeteria. Craig comes up to them cautiously placing a hand on Tweek’s shoulder,but the elder Tweak doesn’t even so much as twitch as he stares unblinkingly at Cartman.

“What the fuck,freak? You got a problem?” Cartman taunts, not finding the abnormally still male a threat, but he looks mildly unnerved at the very least. Craig watches Tweek’s jaw flex as he nearly grinds his teeth together, his eyes flicker over to his brother, who’s shuddering constantly and nearly hyperventilating in a strangely silent way making hardly any noise. The noir haired teen doesn’t have time to try and keep Tweek in place because he’s moving forward from under Craig’s hand before the taller teen even has time to register the movement. Tweek darts forward like a bullet and swings up from the waist, landing a solid blow to Cartman’s face. Craig grimaces as he hears the crunch that comes from Cartman’s nose. Tweek’s follow up swing misses only because Craig manages to get a grip on Tweek’s shirt and drag him back into him.

Craig seizes Tweek by the waist and drags him upwards so that his feet are no longer touching the ground, completely supporting Tweek’s weight.

“You bitch!” Cartman screeches holding his copiously bleeding nose and everyone around them is now loudly cheering and jeering.

“Let go.” Tweek hisses out and Craig manages to turn his head away just in time so that Tweek’s elbow catches his jaw instead of his nose or chin. It hurts like hell but Craig refuses to let go instead he tightens his grip on the angry male. Tweek squirms and kicks against Craig, although Craig has a little trouble keeping a hold on him because Tweek is surprisingly strong, he has a good grip on him that’s not going to be easy to break.

“Let him go, Tucker, I’m going to fuck your boyfriend up.” Cartman growls, stomping to them, and of course this damn witless asshole can’t just leave well enough alone and back the fuck off.

“Cartman, just let it go man.” Stan says putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

Just as Cartman gets ready to reply a few teachers come rushing in, Pip trailing behind them looking rather flustered and out of breathe. At least someone had a semblance of sense to go get help before the situation escalated more.

“Fuck!” Craig hisses when Tweek fucking bites his arm, little bastard is flexible. “Chill the fuck out, Tweek!”

Craig squeezes the blonde tighter to him then pivots on his foot to face the younger Tweak, “Look he’s fine!”

Well as fine as he could be, Tristian seems to be in a state of shock but at least he’s not retching or shuddering constantly anymore. Kenny’s kneeling at his side hands fluttering about not sure what to do since he obviously can’t touch the pale boy, however he is speaking lowly to Tristian, whose nodding along vacantly.

“What going on here!” Their gym teacher,Coach Makkey, demands wrinkling his nose at the smell of vomit when he gets closer. His eyes scan the scene taking in all of the details, Cartman’s nose is bleeding and his shoes are covered in vomit, not hard to figure out who's responsible for the bloody nose with Tweek still glaring viciously having settled down now in Craig’s arms, the skin on his knuckles split from how hard he hit Cartman, and the new kid is on his knees looking like he’s seen a ghost with a rather flustered Kenny by his side.

“Shut up!” He yells at the loud students still rubbernecking excitedly.

“You, you, and you. Office now!” He growls pointing at Craig, Tweek, and Cartman. The latter having the nerve to look outraged.

“My nose is bleeding!” Cartman huffs and the coach sends him an unimpressed glare.

“Well grab some napkins on the way out,Princess.” The man snaps and turns to look at Kenny and Tristian,”You get the new kid to the nurse’s office before he dies on us.”

Everyone looks at him for a moment still trying to process what’s happening, but everyone snaps into action when he says, “NOW!”

Craig turns completely to the exit with a seething Tweek still in his arms, his face a cross between murderous and a pout. Cartman follows behind them more slowly and the coach follows after them to ensure they don’t try to slaughter each other in the hallway Craig’s face is throbbing, his arm is stinging, he’s pretty sure his coach is going to tear him a new one from getting sent to the office twice in one day, but he has no regrets as they’re paraded to the principal’s office. Craig doesn’t release Tweek from his grip until the principal makes him.

“Tucker, I’m positive that Tweak can sit just fine on his own.” She states when he sits down and starts to pull the wild haired boy into his lap. Tweek stiffly sat to his left and Cartman to his right, the tall teen acting as a barrier between them. In between explaining what happened the tension in the room gets so heavy you could cut it with a knife, although Tweek looks like he’s prefer to cut Cartman with a knife instead. By the end of the explanation the principal looking like she’s about to get a migraine, Craig’s theory is supported by her tiredly rubbing her temples.

“Settle down, all of you.” Craig looks offended to be included since he was the most civil one, but she ignores it in favor of addressing them.

“I will be writing this up to go on your records-”She starts and when the teens open their mouths to interject her withering glare makes them all shut their mouths back closed,” Tweak given that you have no prior record I believe that three days of in-school-suspension will suffice.”

The look she gives Cartman would have him dead before he could blink, if they could kill, “Cartman given your...extensive record, 2 days of out-of-school suspension, and a week of janitorial assistance should be enough for you.” She states with finality.

“I didn’t do anything!” Cartman says outraged, throwing down the napkins and ice pack he had been given.

“Mr.Cartman, I am being light with your punishment because you didn’t hit Tweak,however you did start the entire ordeal and the younger Tweak is in the infirmary. Would you like me to reconsider your consequences?” She tells him as she laces her fingers together, leaning back in her chair. Cartman plops back in the chair and falls silent.

“Tucker I will let you slide this time as you were only involved to stop the altercation,but I also advise you stay away from trouble if you do not wish to see your club activities suspended.” Craig stares at her intensely for a moment before letting out a bored,’Yes ma’am.’

“Good now all of you, Out, to your classes you go.”

Craig steers Tweek away from Cartman with a firm hand on his lower back as they exit the office. Cartman glares daggers at them and says,”This is over bitch.” before he makes his way down the hall in the opposite direction grumbling to himself.

“I need to see my brother.” Tweek states after a moment, Craig glances at him curiously, he seems to still be in the same mindset as when he punched Cartman. He doesn’t fidget, twitch, or even show much expression, and Craig decides that while this confident,calmer, colder Tweek was sexy, he didn’t like him like this. Still he was attracted to the confident strut that Tweek walked with, chin up and his hips swaying more like this than with his usual hurried shuffle.

They detoured to the nurse’s office on the second floor, Tweek opened the door, and the nurse glanced up and didn’t try to stop them or even seem surprised.

“He’s in the side room with Kenny.” She says, flipping another magazine page,” He’s much better than when he came in, but he’s still shaken.”

Tweek nods and puffs a sigh before they enter the backroom that has a few cots and curtains for privacy. Further in the room is three doors one leading to the bathroom and two for the private rooms.

Tweek pushed opened the door with the red occupied sign, and when he entered stopped to take in the sight of Kenny sitting in a chair beside Tristian’s bedside with an opened book on the bed,mumbling softly to Tristian. Tweek places a hand over his heart in mock fondness before he moves further into the room and politely shoves Kenny out of the chair, taking his place and ignoring the undignified squawk that Kenny lets out when he hits the floor. Kenny swore lightly under his breath, pouting but doesn’t outright complain. He just reaches up to pull the book he’d had opened off of the bed, Tweek only has to take one glance at the cover to know it’s an ASL book, and for a moment Tweek is touched at the effort Kenny is putting in to try and get to know Tristian.

“Hey there.” Tweek says softly, taking in Tristian’s pale,tired face. Tristian gives him a ghost of a smile, more of a twitch of the lips than anything, it’s the effort that counts though.

“I’m glad you’re okay, I was worried. Sorry, I should have caved his fucking-”Tweek cuts himself off and takes a deep calming breath, but Tristian’s pale eyes are narrowed at him. He makes a quick and short gesture that makes Tweek deflate, whatever leftover energy from the confrontation leaving him in a rush, causing him to slouch and fidget with his fingers.

“I know I promised but this and that are two different things.”

Craig can’t even begin to guess what the hand gestures the younger makes means, but obviously Tweek doesn’t like it.

“I’m telling you that it’s not the same, I didn’t do it because I wanted the thr-” Tweek cuts himself short and glances at Craig and Kenny, seeming to fold in on himself and fidgeting more. “We’ll talk about this at home. I’m just glad you’re okay.”

Craig’s very interested in where this conversation is going, but clearly Tweek intends for them not to know.

“How unfair,leaving us out.” Kenny croons from where he’s crouching on the other side of the bed, arms folded on top of the covers, his head resting on the light blue eyes taking in the interaction between the two. Tweek scoffs and doesn’t grace Kenny with a response instead he responds to Tristian, who is pointing at his knuckles that are covered in dried blood,

”Don’t worry I’ll wrap them later.”

“How cold, just ignoring me.” Kenny mumbles burying his face in his arms, earning an eye roll from Tristian.

“You’re fine.” Tweek adds, picking his nails in disinterest. Kenny lets out a rather convincing sob that has Craig and Tweek shaking their heads at his antics.

“Oh yeah, you were going to ask me something earlier?” Craig asks Tweek with a curious look. Surprisingly Tweek’s cheeks turn a pretty pink again after a brief confused expression.

“It, It w-wasn’t important.”

“I still want to know.” Tweek bites his lips again, eyes darting around.

“I’ll ask you later.” He says finally and Craig raises an eyebrow but lets the subject drop.

“I actually wanted to know what the hell Cartman’s problem is.” He states serious looking at Kenny. The tall blonde raises his head enough so that just his eyes are visible, looking at Tweek with a frown that can’t be seen but is obvious from his furrowed eyebrows.

“When doesn’t Cartman have a problem.” Kenny snorted,still obviously pissed at his friend’s antics. Tweek stares hard at the other senior not satisfied with the response he received. Kenny sighs holding his hands up in surrender. “I’m just hazarding a guess here and saying that it’s basic jealousy, especially since Stan and Kyle are dating, they hang out more with each other than us.

Tweek raises an eyebrow to let him know to continue going.

“I usually stick with him regardless of how obnoxious he’s being, so Tris is like a threat to the one stable friendship he has. But fuck quite honestly I don’t know what goes on in Cartman’s brain.” Kenny finishes.

Craig and Kenny both look at the expression on Tweek’s face, he seems to be in deep thought.

“Tweak?” Kenny asks hesitantly.

“If you lay a hand on my brother I’ll break your fingers.” Tweek reiterates completely serious, and Kenny can’t help but bark out laughter, because really that’s what Tweek got from the whole spiel, that Kenny potentially wanted to go out with Tristian.

“I am absolutely appalled you’d suspect me of trying such a thing.” Kenny says with mock indignation, that’s only met with impassive faces by the other two seniors.

“I’d expect nothing less from you.” Tweek humphs haughtily, and Kenny presses a hand over his heart while wiping away a fake tear.

“I’m hurt really.” Kenny sobs,hiding his face in his arms again. Tweek and Craig’s eyes meet just as Kenny’s smacked with a pillow over the top of his head by Tristian. He looks unimpressed with the display, by the time Kenny looks up he only sees the last signs which makes his face crinkle in confusion.

“He said not to wipe your gross face on his bed.” Tweek snorts.

“It’s not even your bed!” Kenny counters.

The bell rings before anyone could add anything further, Craig moves to the door first since Tweek had to take a moment to look over Tristian again to make sure he was really okay before he finally made his way to the door.

“You coming Kenny?” Tweek asks.

“In a minute~.” He hums.

When Tweek hesitates at the door, Craig presses a firm hand to Tweek’s lower back again, forcing the worrisome blonde out of the door then closes it behind them.

“Don’t be overbearing,c’mon.” Craig says, keeping his hand where it was as he walks Tweek to his next class, smiling to himself at how Tweek slowly turned pink and drifted closer to him.

____________________________________

Extra:

Tweek put a hand to Craig’s slowly bruising jaw, biting his lips guiltily as his thumb lightly caressed the discoloring skin.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I-I just got caught i-in the moment.” Tweek states softly, flickering his eyes down in shame. Craig leaning into the warm hand on his face and covered Tweek’s with his own holding it there.

“It’s fine your didn’t mean to.” Craig replies gently but that just seems to set Tweek off. His head shoots up, green eyes wild.

“I-It’s not okay Craig I hurt you! Fuck I even bit you on the arm!” He just about screeches looking genuinely upset. Craig frowns at the behavior and furrows his brows in confusion wondering what he could do to help Tweek. He draws the blonde closer to him, although he gets some resistance, the moment Tweek’s body touches his the other just melts into him.

Craig holds him tight and lightly runs his hand through Tweek’s hair.

“You know if you kiss it it’ll feel better.” Craig hums and he expects Tweek to let out one of his usually bloodcurdling shrieks or yell at him in embarrassment, however he’s shocked when Tweek just pulls back lightly, cups Craig’s cheeks and presses his lips to the bruise. It isn’t just a quick peck either Tweek’s kiss lingers and he brushes his lips back and forward over it, pressing small kiss after kiss over the sore skin.

After a minute or so Tweek pulls back looking at Craig from under his eyelashes and swipes his thumb over the bruise again.

“Does it f-feel better?” Tweek asks sweetly and Craig practically melts. He can’t help the lovesick grin on his lips.

“Much.” He replies back softly and runs his hand over Tweek’s hair again. “Now if only you’d let me leave a bite for a bite, maybe on that pretty neck of yours.” Craig teases. This time Tweek flushes deeply and pouts.

“Don’t push it Tucker.” He says before giving the scabbing bite mark on Craig’s arm the same gentle treatment as his jaw. Tweek smiles up at Craig when he’s finished and places one last kiss to Craig’s cheek, then lets himself be caught in one last hug before mumbling, “You better get to detention soon, or they’ll give you another day.”

Craig sighs through his nose and swoops down to give Tweek a kiss right at the corner of his lips.

“I’ll see you late, babe.” Craig says over his shoulder as he pushes off of the lockers. A moment later he’s rewarded with a bloodcurdling shriek from Tweek. By the time he gets to the detention room and settled in he realizes that he still did not get his phone back from Tweek.


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That eager to get alone in my room?” To Tweek’s credit he doesn’t scream this time, only responds with,
> 
> “Eager t-to get out of the c-cold, asshole.” Tweek huffs and turns away from Craig’s smug face. The smirking male presses his key into the lock, pushing opened the door.
> 
> “After you-”Craig starts, but Tweek interrupts with a pouty glare,
> 
> “C-Call me a lady and I’ll c-collapse your trachea.” Tweek hisses in a low,steady voice, pushing Craig out of his way. Frankly Craig finds the whole thing hot as hell.

Craig sits in detention ignoring everyone around him, feet on the desk tilting his chair back haphazardly. Icy blue eyes stared at the ceiling in bored, at the moment he regrets that he got so caught up in teasing Tweek that he forgot to get his phone back.

He’s two seconds from banging his head on the desk when a flash of yellow catches his eye in the narrow window panel at the door. When he turns his head fully to the door he sees nothing, after staring at the clear glass for a few seconds he dismisses it. Just as he’s turning away to continue his stare down with the ceiling he catches sight of golden yellow at the bottom of the glass again, this time however the flash of blonde is followed by peeping green eyes. Craig can almost hear the squeak that Tweek no doubt let out. Craig smirks to himself as he lets the legs of his chair touch the ground finally.

When he stands up the teacher monitoring them only briefly glances up,”Where are you going, Craig?” He asks, seeming like he could care less.

“Bathroom.” He replies shortly, strolling to the door. The instructor looks skeptical before he seems to let it go.

“Don’t get lost or you’ll be in for another day.” Craig makes a sound of acknowledgement and slowly swings the door opened to avoid hitting the crouching teenager. Craig closes the door looking down, the look on his face slightly amused. 

“Hey.”

“Craig!” Tweek shrieks as though he’s really surprised as he stands up straight. The moment he’s completely standing Craig slides an arm around his shoulders, drawing Tweek close to his side as he forces the shorter male to walk with him. “W-What are you d-doing! You s-still have a half hour left!”

“Have you been waiting this whole time?” Craig asks curiously.

“Y-Yeah because…” Tweek starts to rummage through his shoulder bag before bringing out the space cased phone, he holds it out to Craig, who takes it then raises an eyebrow at the coffee stickers now pressed on the back of the case.

“S-Sorry! You c-can take th-them off!” Tweek says, panicking at the thought that his small prank was not well received.

“I like them.” Craig assures him, running his thumb over the new additions before sliding his phone unlocked. “You carry stickers with you still?”

“Mmm hmm” Tweek hums happily, a bashful smile pulling at his lips.

“You have somewhere to be soon?” Craig asks.

“Ah no, Kenny stole my brother to walk him home.” Tweek explains as he pulls out his own phone that is coffee themed and covered in stickers, enters his pin and pulls up his messages. He holds his phone up for Craig to see a selfie of Kenny and Tristian sent to him from his brother’s phone, Tweek’s thumb covers the message that is attached but Craig can see the obscene amount of emojis attached to the end of the message

“I see. You promised to tell me what you wanted to say in the office earlier.” Craig says suddenly, when Tweek tries to turn away flustered Craig just tightens his arm around him.

“I-It’s, I-I wanted to, um, just ah….do y-you want to g-go out with me somewhere...to-together!” Tweek manages to get out, Craig isn’t sure why Tweek’s so finicky about such a simple request, but his face is absolutely adorable right now. Craig stays quiet for a moment then a sly grin comes,

“You asking me on a date Tweek?”

Tweek’s eyes grow impossibly wide as he flushes a pretty shade of red. He looks like he could happily fall in a hole to the center of the earth and Craig loves it. He watches as Tweek tries and fails to compose a literate response to the teasing question before he hides his faces behind his hands, making a small squeak.

Craig moves his arm from Tweek’s shoulder to rest on his slim waist, at the same time he says,  
“I’m messing with you Tweek. Of course I’ll hang out with you.” Craig amends, smirking proudly at the thoroughly flustered male. ‘Even the back of his neck is red.’ Craig muses. 

They come to a stop in front of the library door,” Wait for me here okay.” Craig states and once Tweek nods, peeking up at him from behind his fingers, Craig lets go of his hold on the blushing teen then makes his way back from where he came.

When he drops back into his chair after arriving back to detention the faculty member watching them doesn’t even glance up. Craig knows he could have hauled ass and the older man wouldn’t have even noticed. For example, like the goths that were currently climbing out the window-

“Get your assess back in here.” The man states without even looking up...okay so Craig stands corrected, he totally would have noticed if the tall teen didn’t come back.

The next 10 minutes seem to drag on even as Craig messes around on his phone. When their instructor gets up, glances at them, and then walks out of the room with all his stuff everyone takes that as a signal that they can go, even though it’s not time yet. 

Craig parts his classes mates like they’re the Red Sea, none of them willing to be trampled by the oversized teen as he quickly makes his way out of the classroom. Unlike his classmates Craig’s destination is the library instead of the front doors.

When he arrives at the library that is empty besides the packing up librarian, a small group having a study session, and Tweek whose reading a book looking content and relaxed for once. Craig can’t really help himself as he lifts his phone and discretely takes a picture of Tweek, after carefully zooming in and getting the best angle on his face.

After he’s done Craig moves over to the usually spaztic teen who’s so absorbed in reading he misses Craig approaching until Craig leans over Tweek, placing his hands on the table, boxing Tweek in.

“What are you reading?” He asks, resting his chin on Tweek’s head. To Tweek’s credit he manages not to scream even though he jerks rather violently in his surprise.

“C-Craig!” Tweek breathes out,”Ah um, just f-folktales.” He responses and Craig hums in response, eyes scanning the words with disinterest. 

“Let’s go.” He says and stands up straight, grabbing Tweek’s bag and turning on his heels, leaving the other to scramble behind him after gathering his books and thermos.

“Um, C-Craig I have a q-question…”

“Shoot.” Craig turns to glance at the smaller male trailing behind him. Tweek is chewing his lip nervously again and he’s looking as embarrassed as when he asked Craig out on a not-date.

“And don’t say ‘nevermind’ or something like before.”

Tweek snaps his mouth closed, most likely about to say exactly what Craig has just forbid. He looks like he regrets opening his mouth in the first place.

Craig squints against the sudden sunlight and follows Tweek to his jeep. Hearing the locks click Craig pulls the door opened, and lets out a sigh through his nose as he climbed in. He has to adjust the seat quite a bit seeing as Tweek’s last passenger was nowhere near his size. 

By the time Craig has settled in comfortably Tweek is buckled up with the keys in the ignition. As he puts the car in reverse Craig just waits patiently while staring at the fidgety blonde. 

“Stop that.” Tweek groans as he pulls off the school parking lot in the opposite direction of their houses.

“I’m waiting on your question.” He counters.

“I-I’m aware.” Tweek replies dryly, earning a quiet snicker from his companion. 

“Just ask.” Craig tells him with general indifference.

“It’s...y-your screensaver.” Tweek manages to choke out.

“What about it?” Craig counters, making Tweek even more nervous as he focused on switching lanes.

“Um, when? Why?” Tweek asks, sounding confused.

“It’s from 8th grade, and I like it.” He turns his screen on revealing the aforementioned wallpaper. Tweek doesn’t need to look at it to know what’s there, he’s already burned it into his retinas.

Craig’s screensaver is of the both of them almost 4 years ago, laying in the grass by Stark’s Pond, the picture is surprisingly clear for a selfie taken on the back of Craig’s phone at the time. Tweek is laughing, grin wide as he tries to block the camera, his eyes closed almost from from the force of his laughter, his head resting on Craig’s free arm. Craig was smiling just barely but sincerely, pressing his forehead together with the giggling blonde.

“Oh.” Tweek responds intelligently as they make it just to the edge of town where Tweek prefers.

“I guess I should change it soon.” Craig hums thoughtfully, staring at the photo in contemplation. 

Tweek doesn’t comment but his heart drops a little at the statement against his will. He carefully turns into the almost empty parking lot of his preferred diner.

“I’ve never seen this place.” Craig says eyeing the neon lights, and the flashing open sign.

“Most,um, people don’t come this far to the edge of town. I-It’s right on the edge of North Park.” Tweek says pushing his index fingers together. Craig unbuckles his seatbelt just before Tweek cuts the engine off and slides out. Craig is around the vehicle and opening the driver’s side door for Tweek before the blonde can even reach for the handle. 

He sheepishly slides out of his seat, and Craig closes the door behind him. Tweek leads the way to the entrance and a little bell tinkles when they enter. Tweek gives an awkward wave to the man behind the counter, the owner of Giovanni’s.

“Ah, Tweek, my boy! Welcome!” The man enthuses with an exaggerated Italian accent.

“G-Good Evening.” He replies shyly.

“Oh you’ve brought a friend, come sit,sit!” He says with a clap of his hands, and a lanky boy peeps out of the kitchen. Tweek pales and ducks his head down to look at the floor in order to avoid the curious gaze. He just barely hides behind Craig as Giovanni seats them. 

“You have a new helper…” Tweek says quietly as he slides into his seat.

“Oh! Yes I hired him last month, my lovely Charolette left town for college.” Giovanni says with dramatic gesture of a tear wipe. Tweek just nods and then looks at Craig curiously as he slides into the booth beside Tweek instead of across from him. 

“I want to be beside you.” Craig replies to the unasked question simply. Tweek doesn’t reply instead he looks down at his lap with a small smile and a light blush. Tweek points out a few things on the menu that he thought Craig would enjoy the most, and once they’ve both decided on what type of pasta they’d like, as well as drinks, Giovanni swoops in to take their menus.

Tweek ducks his face into Craig’s shoulder and nuzzles his face in as Giovanni’s new worker comes, placing their drinks on the table then lets them know that their food will be out soon.

Craig raises an eyebrow at Tweek’s sudden affectionate display but doesn’t protest. He’s more than happy to oblige Tweek, petting blonde hair soothingly. Tweek comes out of his hiding space to sip his lemonade though he keeps his head resting on Craig’s shoulder, acutely aware of the way Craig is watching him.

When Tweek finally separates himself completely from Craig his gaze practically burns over Tweek as he watches him, one hand on his chin, elbow propped on the table.

“D-Don’t look a-at me like th-that!” Tweek chirps out, using his hand closest to Craig to press against the noir haired teen’s face and hopefully block his view.

“What look?” Craig asks, smoothly threading his fingers through Tweek’s and pulling their hands closer to the Tucker’s lips, where he places a kiss to one of Tweek’s calloused, bruising knuckles.

“Your hands were so soft in middle school, but I like them still.” Craig states tone never inflecting as he brushes his lips over each knuckle, and Tweek was practically vibrating in his seat from nerves, his heart threatening to leave him.

He makes incomprehensible sounds and he leans forward hiding from Craig’s gaze, by pressing his pink face into Craig’s blue hoodie. Tweek feels more than hears Craig’s quiet laughs.

‘He’s teasing me’,Tweek realizes, lightly hitting Craig’s chest with his free hand. Tweek almost jumps when he hears plates clinking and Giovanni is looking at him with a grin, gives Tweek a thumbs up, and then a wink.

“Tweek has to sadly unlink their hands as he needs two to eat properly. They fall into an easy conversation, and after a while Craig insist on trying Tweek’s meal, but only accepts it after Tweek feeds it to the overgrown male. 

The owner gives them courtesy gelato and cannoli for dessert, and Tweek flushes at the heart designs in their gelato. Tweek is suckered into feeding Craig, and ends up letting Craig do the same to him, much to Tweek’s embarrassment.

Despite how he tried Tweek ends up looking the new worker dead in the face when he brought them the bill, having expected it to be Giovanni since the older man had been servicing them so far. Tweek can’t help but wince when the young man’s eyes narrow.

“Ah Craig I’ll pay, you tip. I asked you out so.” Tweek has to argue the Tucker down, but after pulling out his best doe eyes and trembling bottom lip Craig gives in.

Tweek’s heart drops as he realizes that it’s the helper that will be ringing them up. Tweek keeps his head ducked as he counts out the bills to cover the cost. He shoves them forward, and taps his foot, biting his lip.

“You c-can wait i-in the car, Craig.” Tweek calls over his shoulder. Craig looks a little miffed but exits anyway. Just as Tweek turns back to take his change he can see the recognition finally light up in the teen’s dark eyes. Tweek shoves the change into his wallet and the teen is now glaring at him.

“You’re-” Tweek gives him a sharp look before exiting the diner as quickly as he possibly can without raising questions from Craig,ignoring the call of ‘Hey!’ from behind him. He manages to walk to the jeep at a normal pace, but slams the door just a little too hard.

“Nothing.” Tweek replies as Craig opens his mouth, the skittish teen turns and smiles at Craig easily.

“I’m a little tired now, and the cashier took forever with my change.” He lies easily as he buckles his seatbelt, starting the car, and locking the doors. He reverses out of the parking lot and turns the car the correct way to head back into town.

“Want to come to my place?” Craig asks, Tweek gnaws his bottom lip, rolling to a stop at a red light, nervously drumming his fingers on the wheel in contemplation.

“S-Sure.” Tweek breathes as he passes through the now green light. Craig watches him as he drives, it’s actually surprising to see Tweek is such a smooth driver. Craig honestly expected him to creep along the streets and slam on brakes screaming, but no he was confident enough to drive with one hand, biting the nails of his free hand, knees steadying the wheel as he drove just a little above the speed limit. 

When Tweek glances over he half expects to find Craig asleep as he doesn’t see the glow of a phone in the dark car. Instead he can see Craig’s eyes on him, sweeping over him and resting for a while on certain points, his hands, his chest, his thighs, and dragging back up to where Tweek’s lips are parted as he chews his nails nervously.

The gaze is cool almost indifferent, but it makes Tweek suddenly feel hot and like the jeep is too small a space to share with the other. Tweek shifts nervously as they pass the school, empty now so late in the evening. 

He resisted the urge to push his hand into Craig’s face again, shifting uncomfortably in his seat again at Craig’s attention, especially when his passenger’s lips turn up at the corners into a smirk.

“Do you need something Tucker?” Tweek grouses out, a pout clinging to his lips when Craig laughs at him. He realizes a little late he just opened the door from quite a few comebacks.  
Craig has mercy on his soul and just shrugs, but then he opens his mouth and says,

“Just admiring the view, you’ve grown into someone even more beautiful since we were younger.” Tweek almost chokes on his spit, and lets out a high distressed sound, fighting the instinct to cover his rapidly heating face. That’s the last thing he expected to come out of Craig’s mouth, it’s uncharacteristic of him to just give a straightforward compliment like that.

“Y-You can’t just d-do that!” Tweek manages to squeeze out.

“Do what?” Craig asks with a quirked eyebrow.

“Ju-Just say st-stuff like that!” Tweek exclaims, rubbing his cheek absentmindedly with his free hand.

“So I can’t tell the truth.” Craig says and looks smug at the strangled sound that leaves Tweek.

“Craigggg.” Tween drags out as he turns on Craig’s street.

“Tweeeek~” Craig purrs out in response, looking every bit the lion with the gazelle as Tweek lets out a frustrated shriek. Tweek pulls up into the driveway with flushed cheeks that only light up brighter as Craig reaches forward pressing his cold hand to the flushed skin.

“I’m just being honest.” He reiterated, and Tweek turns away, getting out of the car even the tips of his ears flushed pink now. 

Craig just shakes his head and slides out, hearing Tweek lock the doors the instant Craig closes his door. Craig smiles as Tweek impatiently shuffles at the doorstep.

“Move y-your ass Craig,i-it’s cold.” Tweek hisses at him, and the taller teen just fondly flips him off.

“That eager to get alone in my room?” To Tweek’s credit he doesn’t scream this time, only responds with,

“Eager t-to get out of the c-cold, asshole.” Tweek huffs and turns away from Craig’s smug face. The smirking male presses his key into the lock, pushing opened the door.

“After you-”Craig starts, but Tweek interrupts with a pouty glare,

“C-Call me a lady and I’ll c-collapse your trachea.” Tweek hisses in a low,steady voice, pushing Craig out of his way. Frankly Craig finds the whole thing hot as hell.

Tweek’s already heading up to Craig’s room when the black haired teen has the front door closed and locked. He’s been over often enough that he doesn’t need to wait on Craig to show him the way.

When Craig enters the room a little while after Tweek, the blonde is sitting on Craig’s bed, pulling off his jacket while kicking off his shoes. For a moment Craig actually debates pratiny for self control as Tweek’s shirt rides up when he flops back onto the bed.

“Comfy?” He asks as he shrugs off his own jacket, then pulls his hoodie over his head. Tweek doesn’t answer immediately and when his vision is free of the blue fabric Craig sees Tweek turning away. Craig raises an eyebrow, pulls his shirt down correctly, and rolls his eyes at Tweek’s weird antics, there’s no telling why the blonde is so flustered again now.

“Sure.” The blonde says, rolling in the bed as if testing out the level of comfort Craig’s mattress has to offer. “It will do.” He sniffs haughtily with an exaggerated snooty expression, nose in the air.

Tweek straightens a little as Craig approaches him.

“You know Tweek,”Craig says slyly,“Most people would take this as an invitation.”

“I-Invitation?”Tweek peeps,biting his lip again.

“Coming straight into my room,into my bed, undressing.” Tweek nervously messes with his fingers because Craig is practically purring and sounds only half playful.

“B-But I’ve done t-this before.” Tweek counters.

“True but what were you to me then?” Craig asks, placing one knee on the bed, hovering over the fidgeting blonde.

“W-We were, I was um…” Tweek honestly looks like he’s short-circuiting as he looks up at Craig, he leans in closer when Tweek starts mumbling.

“I didn’t catch that.” Craig taunts and Tweek glared flustered, and hits Craig with one of the pillows on the bed.

“Boyfriend. I was your boyfriend.”Tweek manages through embarrassment. “B-But it’s not like we w-were really going out!” he adds. Something changes in Craig’s expression, but Tweek can’t identify what besides he suddenly seems less playful.

“Really?” Craig states even though it’s phrased as a question.

“I mean you were just pre-pretending right! I didn’t want t-to keep you f-from being in a real re-relationship.” Tweek stops talking as Craig looks mildly offended. Instinctively Tweek reached up to yank a piece of hair as he begins to feel overwhelmed.

Craig grabs his hand, and pulls it away with a disapproving look,“I thought we broke that habit.” He frowns, and Tweek’s hands sting just remembering exactly how Craig had made him break this particular habit. 

“Sorry.” He grimaces, looking away.

“Next time I won’t warn you about it. Don’t pull your hair,Tweek.”

“Yes,okay,S-Sorry.”

“More importantly were you pretending Tweek?” Craig asks, and Tweek looks confused,“You seem so sure that I was pretending in our relationship,were you?”

Tweek tries to pull away, but Craig doesn’t budge a bit, his expression slowly becoming a scowl.

“Were you?” The bigger teen grits out,starting to lose his patience.

“I-It doesn’t matter.” Tweek replies avoiding eye contact at all cost, and blue eyes narrow.

“Doesn’t it?”

“N-No it doesn’t.” Tweek says softly with finality, staring at the covers.

“I suppose it doesn’t, so this entire time you’ve only thought of me as what, a friend?” Craig responses after a moment, Tweek still doesn’t look at him and nods his head in agreement.

“And that’s all.” Craig adds,Tweek nods again,”You have words,Tweek, use them.”

“Th-That...yeah th-that’s all.” Tweek finishes in a small voice,Craig stares at him a while longer before moving away, dropping Tweek’s hand. Tweek watches him move around his room and the lack of response to his statement is making him even more nervous. It takes a moment for Tweek to realize that Craig is hooking up his gaming system, when they make eye contact Craig waves the second controller.

“Come here, I still owe you an ass kicking for last time.” When Tweek holds out his hand to Craig, a dark, thick eyebrow raises,”Nope, over here I don’t like people on my bed even Clyde and Token park their asses over here.”

Tweek wisely doesn’t bring up that he’s always taken Craig’s bed hostage, and slides off padding over to sit on the floor in front of the TV, not really wanting to take one of the chairs.

They end up playing way later than they should, and Tweek decides to stay the night. He sends Tristian a quick text message before they settle down. Something tells him that he’s not welcome to sleep with Craig like he usually did when he spent the night. Something also tells him that if he’d have kept his damn mouth shut he’d still be allowed in Craig’s bed. Something else tells him that he shouldn’t care as much as he did, but he does.

Tweek curled up tightly under the covers of the palette beside Craig’s bed, wriggling around to get comfortable, then settled finally, just listening to the sound of Craig breathing. Getting to sleep always seemed easier when Tweek slept over here, but he was beginning to suspect maybe it wasn’t Craig’s house that helped him sleep.


	11. Update 2

Hello everyone!

I just wanted to let you all know future chapters will be delayed as I'm preparing to have surgery over the next few weeks! I'm still writing everything on paper but my time to type is limited! 

I'll try to post between things, but I probably won't be doing a chapter a week! Hopefully I can resume posting more frequently as things settle!

I hope all you amazing people are having a spectacular day!


	12. Health Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick Update regarding my health and story plans

Hello Everyone,

Thank you for everyone who has continued to stick around and the kind words when I first announced my hiatus for surgery!

Regarding my surgery, there were a few complications but for the most part it was successful. I still have multiple appointments weekly and physical therapy as well. There are still problems that the doctors are running more test for and examining, so I still do not have time to type and update.

I am still working on this story on paper slowly but surely. I am hoping by January 2019 I will be able to resume this fic depending on how further treatment plans. Thank you everyone for your continued support!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter done for months, so I went back and edited it and added a few things after deciding I wanted to share this chapter with you guys since the other chapters won't be done for a while!
> 
> “Stop.”Tweek almost misses the demand so close to being lost in the relentless grip of panic, it takes longer for him to process what was said and the word’s source. Craig’s voice sends a delayed bout of shivers down Tweek’s spine, sounding deeper and gruff with a gravely undertone replacing the subtle nasaled undertone. Tweek would rather focus on the last tendrils of panic than the way the shivers down his spine warm, settling between his thighs as he fully processes Craig’s morning voice. Tweek,after much calmer maneuvering, manages to get his head free from the covers, coming face-to-face with Craig Fucking Tucker.

Tweek comes into awareness with the vague realization that he is weighed down and overly warm. He struggles to disentangle himself from the blankets that are beginning to feel like restraints, panic clawing up his throat viciously the longer he fails to free himself.

“Stop.”Tweek almost misses the demand so close to being lost in the relentless grip of panic, it takes longer for him to process what was said and the word’s source. Craig’s voice sends a delayed bout of shivers down Tweek’s spine, sounding deeper and gruff with a gravely undertone replacing the subtle nasaled undertone. Tweek would rather focus on the last tendrils of panic than the way the shivers down his spine warm, settling between his thighs as he fully processes Craig’s morning voice. Tweek,after much calmer maneuvering, manages to get his head free from the covers, coming face-to-face with Craig Fucking Tucker.

Tweek’s brain stutters abruptly to a stop, leaving a rare quiet within the confines of his mind, before it is brutally slaughtered by the rush of overflowing thoughts. His brain finally decided that yes his eyes are indeed seeing what is before him. Pressing down unapologetically atop him is Craig Tucker in all his naked glory. His green eyes slide down the expanse of Craig’s muscled back, forcing his eyes to halt at the tapered waist that reveals a distinct lack of waistband.

Bright eyes roll to the ceiling whether in curse or praise is forever unknown, despite his determination Tweek cannot continue to ignore the hard, warm press of something against his thigh. He has to force himself to continue to breathe when he realizes the ceiling is swimming, a scream swells and dies in his parched throat, but manages to escape the slightest bit as a sound close to a whimper. Craig shifts in response to the noise, one hand coming to cup the back of Tweek’s neck in a soothing gesture, as he slides his nose from where his face is buried in Tweek’s shoulder to nuzzles,for lack of better words, under Tweek’s soft jawline. 

Despite the lack of his phone to broadcast the time, or visibility of Craig’s alarm clock, the sun has risen too high within the sky for them to be anything besides late. Exceptionally late seeing as the sun has almost reached its peak, broadcasting it’s closer to noon than not.

“C-Craig w-we need to g-get up.” Tweek grits out from between tightly clenched teeth, his shaking hands hover hesitantly over Craig’s back. The blonde not trusting his self-control to last or his anxiety to rest should he give into the temptation of feeling Craig’s sleep-warmed skin under his slightly sweaty palms.

Tweeks is only rewarded with a grunt,breathe puffing across Tweek’s neck, and the hand that had been resting beside Tweek’s stomach slipping down,under the covers, to securely grip Tweek’s hip. A frustrated sound makes its way from between Tweek’s bared teeth, trying valiantly to recall why he was supposed to not be enjoying this. A yelp escapes him next when he tries to shuffle himself from beneath the pinning weight, thwarted in his sad attempt when Craig’s thumb digs into the crest of his prominent hip bone unforgivingly.

“Asshole y-you’re at least somewhat awake.” Tweek wriggles and writhes with more energy now, having no regard to whether or not he will disturb his uninvited bedmate He doesn’t still until Craig’s other hand moves to secure Tweek’s other hip,bracing him self as he lifts just enough to come nose to nose with the blonde, drooping eyes glaring, lips turned down at the corners. Tweek shouldn’t find the visage Craig makes, with his sleepy eyes and tousled hair, quite so endearing. Neither should it cause another sliver of heat to warm him as it settles between his thighs.

“Tweek...You’re going to have a much bigger problem if you don’t stop moving like that.”

“Such as?” Craig just shifts until their hips are aligned. The blonde opens his mouth to continue his barbed statement, but at the same time Craig pulls Tweek’s hips up as he rolls his own hips down, his morning erection catching Tweek’s semi-hard one, causing the spaz arch in surprise, pink lips falling open with to release a startled moan.

“Oh!” Tweek gasps, gripping Craig’s shoulder, green eyes opened comically wide as they roll to once again look at the ceiling above them. Best to keep the dark haired teen out of his line of sight when his traitorous body was so ready to accept any attention Craig might offer it.

“Yeah. Oh.” Craig’s grin is all teeth. He looks rather predatorial as he gazes down on Tweek all narrowed eyed, sharp-smiled, and oozing smugness,”Trust me Tweek, I’m up.” Craig adds in a low husky voice that has Tweek shivering and his toes curling slightly. His point emphasised as he presses his hips more firmly into the smaller teen’s. They lay there for a moment more, Craig seemingly searching for something as he looks Tweek over. When green eyes finally retract from the ceiling locking onto the icy blues above him, Craig tilts his head almost curiously, leaving Tweek with the distinct feeling that he is either being sized up or about to be devoured. The moment passes, then Craig is pushing himself up and off the spaz. Once standing Craig stretches stiffly, giving the freckled young man a delicious eye full of the lightly tanned skin and sleek muscles he’s been trying to avoid tempting himself with.

Craig raises an eyebrow as he catches Tweek’s stare, the green eyed teen averts his gaze, feeling distinctly overheated regardless of the fact that Craig has removed himself from Tweek’s person. Craig disappears into the bathroom connected to his room while Tweek scrambles for his phone. His eyes widen and he curses at the time the phone displays mockingly. 

No matter how long Tweek sits there contemplating it he can’t figure out how his alarms that blare almost obnoxiously loud failed to rouse him. Even his internal body clock seems to have betrayed and forsaken him. On a good night Tweek can achieve perhaps 3 hours of sleep without interruption unless he’d fought himself into total exhaustion. Still not only had he managed almost 10 hours of sleep, he’d managed 10 continuous, peaceful hours of sleep.

Tweek realizes with donning horror that he had left Tristian alone without any updates to how he was or that he wouldn’t be coming home, not that he had planned to spend the night. The thought failed to soothe his nerves as he thumbed open his messenger as quickly as one could expect with shaking hands mispressing several apps. As he expected there were several messages that he had missed from the younger Tweak. Upon reading them the guilt and desperation he felt slowly gave way to a strange mix of relief and agitation, as just after midnight the text took a rather suggestive tone that could only be Kenny, despite them coming from his brother’s phone number. Embarrassment soon caught up to Tweek at a particularly raunchy text that came in just before 1am, though irritation was a close second as Kenny promised to ‘take care of’ his brother for the night followed by a truly obscene amount of winking emoticons. 

His irritation only rose at the selfie Kenny had sent him,obviously it was from this morning, with Tristian in the background brushing his teeth, and Kenny’s hair rather ruffled from sleep. Still he’s relieved that Tristian didn’t have to spend another night alone in that house, to wander the halls like a sleepless ghost as he tended to do when he couldn’t sleep which was often. Gulit soured his stomach, a common happenstance, whenever he managed a good night’s sleep while knowing his brother most likely did not. The longer he stares at the picture the more details he can pick out like the palette of blankets reflecting in the hall mirror, despite not being about to see it Tweek knows that they were right beside Tristian’s bed. Kenny despite his best attempts looks exhausted, and Tweek can’t help but admire his resolve. Staying awake as long as he could to keep the youngest Tweak company, he hopes Tristian doesn’t feel too bad about Kenny losing sleep. 

Tweek loses track of how long he is sitting their categorizing every detail of the picture and imprinting it in his mind, proof that someone else cares about his brother besides him. A drop of water hits the screen of his phone, quickly followed by another that combines with it and causes the newly conjoined drop to slide down his screen, pooling under his thumb.

Confused Tweek looked up from his phone, the instant his eyes made contact with the sight behind him all moisture fled from his mouth. Standing over Tweek bent ever so slightly at the waist, Craig squinted at Tweek’s scratched phone screen, eyebrows drawn together as he puzzles out what Tweek could have found so entrancing. The problem was that he was clad in tight black boxer briefs, with his towel around his neck, and water still traveling down his body. Despite his best efforts Tweek’s traitorous, traitorous eyes couldn’t help but follow the trail the water drops created. He tracked them from the moment they slid down Craig’s neck, danced over his collarbone, tauntingly striped down his pecs, and zigzag their way down delicious abs before they were absorbed into the line of Craig’s waistband. 

Tweek simply wanted to tears his hair out from jealousy and frustration. In his entire life he didn’t know he could salivate and still feel like his mouth had been stuffed full of cotton simultaneously. A thought fleeted quickly but prominently across his mind that he would love to rehydrate his parched throat with the droplets of water sliding down Craig’s frame. A more quiet, exceptionally damning thought whispered teasingly that the dripping water wasn’t the only thing from Craig he’d love to get in his mouth, on his tongue, spilling down his throat. 

“Hello.”Craig says. Tweek would hazard a guess that it’s not the first time he’d said something, since when Tweek finally managed to drag his eyes upwards back to Craig’s face, those thick, dark brows were drawn together and his lips pinched thin. 

“Hey.” Tweek manages hoarsely. Craig’s head tilts assessingly to the side once more, blue eyes roam over Tweek’s dazed eyes, flushed cheeks, and how those white, straight teeth hold sweet pink lips tightly captive, threatening to flush Tweek’s bottom lip red. A sharp smirk pulls Craig’s thin lips thinner, and Tweek gets the feeling Craig can see right into the darkest parts of his brain. Tweek looks away abruptly feeling shy and more embarrassed that Craig could potentially guess his train of thought.

“I’ll ask again. Are you going to get ready or not?” 

“Ready for?” Tweek’s become very interested in the pattern on Craig’s carpet, his eyes slide back as if drawn, his gaze dancing over thighs right in his line of sight. Bright eyes cut upwards Craig’s staring at him and he’s staring back, 

“If you don’t want to go to school, I’ll with cutting with you.”

The words take some time to sink into Tweek’s occupied brain, the moment they do however Tweek springs to his feet so quickly that he narrowly avoids hitting Craig in the face with his head. Without thought Tweek is zipping into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, not bothering to lock the door in his haste. More than once he almost tips himself over onto the floor as his clothes refuse to cooperate with the speed he wants them to come off at. A yelp escapes him when his elbow bangs the countertop, and he lets out an unimpressed noise when he sends a toothbrush skidding from the sink’s edge with a stray flailing limb.

By the time he’s done with his shower Tweek is more than a little disoriented. The soaps and scents are all wrong,even if they leave him smelling pleasantly like Craig. The knobs are familiar in a distant sort of way, but are by no means as comforting as being in his own domain. Tweek manages to retrieve the toothbrush he sent flying, relieved that it is still in its packaging. Like everything else the toothpaste strikes him with a sense of wrongness that makes him want to crawl out of his skin, the tang of mint is too strong with a crisp edge that is almost overwhelming. 

Tweek feels the telltale prickling sensation behind his eyes, the blonde grinds his teeth together, clenching his jaw tightly as the realization comes that he has no clothes to wear. The thought of dirty clothes on freshly washed skin is almost enough to make a scream tear from his throat. He throws opened the bathroom door with more force than necessary. 

Craig barely acknowledges the sound of his door and wall being abused so callously. He looks up nonetheless, lips poised to most likely mock Tweek’s dramatic entrance. Craig’s mouth snaps closed as he takes in Tweek’s state of undress, his attention is promptly redirected once his eyes catch a glance at Tweek’s face.  
Tweek grips the door frame with enough force that his knuckles are bleached white against already pale skin, tension threads through his body, held so stiff that he’s practically trembling. His lips are twisted into a grimace, teeth threatening to break delicate skin. The blonde looks ready to bolt as Craig carefully rolls off of his bed to approach him. 

Tweek places one foot behind him as if to retreat back into the bathroom. Craig stops half way to Tweek, holding his hands out slightly, palms up, offering a crooked smile. 

“Hey darling, how was your shower.” His easy tone contrasting the assessing look in his eyes as he took Tweek in. Tweek made a jerky motion that could have been a shrug or possibly a move to further attach himself to the doorframe. “Yeah, you haven’t been here in forever so I didn’t have time to get your favorite shits.”

Tweek looks like he’s going to reply, it’s interrupted by a rather painful looking full body shudder, Craig realizes that Tweek’s breathing rapidly through his mouth now. He takes a careful step forward, the other teen doesn’t try to retreat, although his eyes are quickly becoming rather glassy looking. “Hey Tweek, focus on me.” 

He gets no outwards response, Craig stops right in front of Tweek, reminding himself not to reach out and touch the trembling boy before him no matter what his first mind is telling him.

“Tweek, Babe, can you breathe for me? Can you do that?” Craig can hear the very intentional breath in Tweek takes,” That’s right, sweetheart you’re doing amazing. Breathe with me. In.Out” Craig stands there with Tweek for what has to be a little more than five minutes.

“Can I touch you, Tweek?” Craig feels his own lips twitch upwards at the hitch in Tweek’s breath at the question, at least he knows Tweek’s starting to get some semblance of coherency back. 

“Y-Yeah, that’s, that’s f-fi-fine.” Craig notes the way Tweek’s voice cracks and breaks on the word fine as he reaches out for Tweek slowly, telegraphing his movements. He rest his hands on both of Tweek’s arms, gently in short motions rubbing his hands up and down damp freckled arms. Cautiously Craig grabs both of Tweek’s hands, eyeing the smaller teen’s shaking legs, he slowly lowers himself to the ground, tugging at the hands in his hold to encourage the other to follow him. 

Craig brings both of Tweek’s hands to his lips and kisses each knuckles of both hand.

“Better?”

“Y-Yeah I’m s-so so-sor-”

 

“Ah! No apologies Tweek.” Craig chatises with no real heat, rubbing his thumbs over Tweek’s knuckles. 

“Y-Yeah right. This h-hasn’t happened in a long t-time…” Tweek states unprompted as if Craig had asked. 

“It’s okay, you were already overwhelmed. I know your morning routine is important to you.”

“Yeah…”

“You want to go ahead and get dressed?”

 

Tweek seems to finally remember his state of dress, or rather undress, feeling the creep of heat encroaching greedily over the pale space of his cheeks. Tweek knows the moment Craig’s eyes start trailing down that the blush heating his skin is crawling steadily down his neck and spreading across his chest. Craig’s lips pull to one side and he looks at Tweek from under long,dark lashes, his lips still pressed close to Tweek’s knuckles. The expression he wears can only be described as deviant. 

“So pretty.” Craig cooes, and Tweek is sure that the pink is going to start reaching the territory of red soon. 

“What?” Tweek takes the bait despite knowing he shouldn’t entertain Craig’s antics. He doesn’t expect Craig to let go of his hands, and he wonders how hard he’ll have to lie to himself to convince his mind that he isn’t disappoints. 

The thought is blown to hell and crushed into dust when he feels warm fingers ghost over his nipples, arching into the already gone touch.

“Still just the right shade of pink and they’re inverted. I’ve always liked them. Alot.” Tweek feels heat rush between his head and groin so fast that he actually sways. He’s rendered speechless as he gapes at Craig before his mind jump starts and he screeches. He crosses an arm over his chest to protect his nipples from fingers that look like that’d gladly make themselves at home there. He hits his head on the doorframe trying to scramble away from a highly amused Craig, who takes to his hands and knees to crawl after Tweek in his attempt to flee. Craig’s reaching for him and before Tweek can think, he has a leg up, his foot pressed to Craig’s chest in an attempt to keep the tall teen at bay. 

“N-No. Bad. B-Bad Craig.” He hisses, pointing a finger to Craig’s face. “D-Don’t give me that eyebrow. L-Leave me a-alo-Oh. OH!” Craig’s hand circles around his ankle and he tugs, sending Tweek sprawling on his back. He sits up on his elbows, ready to scold Craig, but he’s caught up in that playful expression. It’s never good when Craig’s feeling playful, for his heart at least, and Tweek’s not sure he’s feeling up to playing. “School. We’re n-never gonna m-make it to school-NO! Craig I-I’m serious.” Craig’s mouth is hovering right above Tweek’s ankle, where Tweek’s sure the dark haired male was about to set his teeth. Craig’s eyes scan over him and he’s looking quite proud of himself.

“I suppose we do need to go.” Craig hums, voice still too low not to send shivers throughout Tweek.

“Yes.” Tweek managed voice still a few octaves too high. “I-I n-need clothes?”

Tweek doesn’t mean for it to come out as a question, yet it does because his body and heart are all for continuing this heated game they’re suddenly playing, but his mind is trying to stay logical, especially since they’re already in enough trouble from yesterday. Tweek’s missing his first day of punishment already, his brain reminds him.

“I still have your drawer.” Craig states simply, pressing a quick kiss to Tweek’s calf before letting him go. The place his lips come in contact with burn pleasantly and it spreads up Tweek’s leg, he bites his lip and Craig follows the movement light eyes, darkening at the motion. Nonetheless he manages to remove himself from Tweek’s person. 

“R-Really?”

“Yeah, why would I throw your shit away.”

“B-Because Craig, I haven’t b-been here in almost 3 years?” Tweek responds, again it sounds like a question, as he sits himself up fully. Craig looks at him like he’s grown a second head, that loaded eyebrow lifting as though asking what Tweek’s point was. “Y-You know what, nevermind. Thank you.”

“Any time babe.”

After much scavenging Tweek manages to secure a pair of jeans that are tight but not too tight, but are still too short at the ankles, which he resolves by rolling them up to a point where the length looks intentional, a pair of boxer briefs, and mismatched crew socks. One sock is purple with colorful polka dots of all sizes, and the other has coffee cups printed on it, a gift from Craig for their ‘six month anniversary’ as he recalls, it’s been sewed up many times and Tweek still has no idea where the matching sock went. All put on in the privacy of Craig’s bathroom as the other didn’t even have the decency to pretend he wasn’t staring at Tweek, like he was waiting for him to drop his towel. The only thing he can’t find is a suitable T-shirt, all too short and/or too tight across his broadened shoulders and chest. 

He manages to dig out one of Craig’s older shirts that is much too small for Craig now, but still has plenty of room for Tweek. He tucks the helm into his light colored jeans and pulls his jacket over it, covering the shoulder that can’t seem to stay inside the shirt.

“I’m dressed!” Tweek announces proudly, feeling much better that most of the clothes are his own, more comfortable like he has settled back into his skin.

“I can see that, good job.” Craig drawls only half-mocking in his statement as his eyes take in Tweek’s outfit, lingering on both the jeans and shirt more than anything. Tweek tries, probably fails, not to fidget as Craig approaches him. “ I like it, especially my shirt. You should keep it.” 

Tweek can’t help but smile at this, eyes crinkling at the corner as he smooths his own hands over the blue, guinea pig printed t-shirt. “I think I will.”

Tweek pulls his messenger bag over his shoulder and steps into his shoes, not bothering to gather his clothes that he came in. Once he has double checked that his phone is in his pocket and all of his items are still in his bag, he follows Craig to the door. 

“Do you want to get breakfast or uh really early lunch at this point?” Tweek questions as they step into the sharp, cold Colorado air.

“I don’t really eat breakfast.” Craig admits, although Tweek knows this, he just thought maybe it would have changed over the years.

“Yeah me neither. B-But I d-do need co-coffee. Like Bad.” 

“I’m surprised you’ve made it this far without any. I applaud you.” Craig jokes, nudging Tweek as he locks the door behind him.

“We’ll ju-just stop at the sh-shop on the way for the coffee if that’s okay with y-you.”

“Yeah.”

Tweek climbs into the driver’s seat of his jeep, locking the doors once Craig is safely squared away in the passenger's seat. He taps his foot impatiently against the floor as he waits for the jeep’s engine to warm enough for him to safely turn on the heat.

“H-Hey Craig?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ju-Just, why the f-fuck were you naked?”

Craig turns entertained blue eyes to Tweek, and the blonde refuses to feel like he was the one in the wrong for asking.

“Slept like that since the end of ninth grade.” He smirks when Tweek begins to open his mouth,”Company be damned. Clyde and Token either get over it or sleep on the couch downstairs.”

“O-Okay, but why were you...you know?”

“Know what?” His tone never changing though if you know what to look for one can tell that he was enjoying this, and Tweek knew for a fact what to look for. Craig was enjoying watching him flounder. He huffed cheeks puffing in irritation and he fumbled with the knobs to adjust and turn on the heat in the jeep, before he put the vehicle in reverse. 

“Care t-to explain how you ended up in my ‘bed’.” Tweek managed, proud that he only stuttered once.

“Oh, your annoying fucking alarm was pissing me off, especially after all the fucking chiming it was doing about new messages before that.” Craig explained as if it was simple. “I just stayed down so if your phone decided to fucking be annoying again.”

“You’re the reason we’re late!” Tweek accused limbs flailing, although he was surprised that he hadn’t woken up throughout all of this. He was by no means a heavy sleeper. He glances over at Craig and furrows his brows,” Is there something else?”

Tweek can see Craig stare at him for a moment before he just shrugs and shakes his head with a quiet,‘No’.

It’s not long before they pull into Tweak & Bros, Tweek leaves the jeep running as he slips out and reminds Craig to lock the doors. Craig makes a show of rolling his eyes, but Tweek hears the locks click regardless.

Tweek waves off the half dry ‘Good Morning’s that he receives from the employees. He goes around the counter and no one spares him a glance as he sets off on the task of making a fresh pot of coffee. Almost hitting himself as he realizes that he left his thermos in his messenger bag in the car. He could easily use the spare that he keeps in the back room cupboard, but after this morning he’d rather not test his own tolerance for something else being thrown off in his normal routine. 

The moment he’s at the jeep, Craig lets down a window holding the thermos. Tweek gives him a small, grateful smile, before rushing back into the warm air of the shop. He taps his fingers on the counter, shifting from foot to foot, as the precious brown nectar drips into the pot. Tweek tries to keep himself from looking at the clock. When the coffee maker makes a chime, Tweek all but snatches it from its holder, emptying its contents into his waiting thermos, and if he pumps an extra one or two shots of espresso into the liquid as he’s mixing in his choice additions that’s his own business.

In the end, Tweek snatches two bagels from the display case and waves bye to his employees, and they are his employees, Tweek can’t remember the last time Richard actually signed their checks instead of Tweek forging the signature as best he could with trembling hands.

He drops the bagels in Craig’s lap, who looks into the bag with a rather disinterested look but takes one out to eat regardless. He offers a piece to Tweek who shakes his head saying,

“I got them both for you.” The taller male gives him a hard stare from the passenger's seat until Tweek opens his mouth against the persistant push of cream cheese covered bread.

By the time they’ve made it to the school parking lot, the bagels have been finished between them and Tweek is already halfway through his cup of coffee. Craig is eyeing his jittering hands suspiciously before he takes the thermos and steals a sip for himself. Tweek almost laughs at the grimace that passes over Craig’s face and pretends he doesn’t see the scolding look on Craig’s face.

“Fucking espresso.”

“I like it.” Tweek says innocently.

“That’s more than three damn shots.”

Tweek chooses not to answer as he cuts off the jeep and climbs out. He pauses and looks at Craig with an almost bashful expression.

“Do you wanna come to my house today, you know a-after you de-detention?” 

Craig meets him halfway around the jeep and ruffles his unruly locks more.

“ Yeah I’d like that.” He says giving Tweek a smile that brings his one dimple to life. Tweek can’t help but bring his finger up to poke it. It’s a rare sight, Craig has to smile just so for it to appear and Tweek loves it. “I need to pick something up from the mall today though.” 

His fingers skim over Tweek’s exposed wrist, and he leans into the hand on his cheek.

“Yeah? I-I don’t mind t-taking you to pick it u-up.”

“It’s a plan then.”

Once they’ve entered the school building they’re forced to go their separate ways, albeit reluctantly. The teacher watching over in school suspension is less than impressed with Tweek, although the blonde has mastered the sickly and perhaps dying appearance. Tweek managed to play it up well enough for the teacher to buy maybe he wasn’t feeling well and came as soon as he could. The last thing he needed was more days in this drab room in less than desirable company. 

Craig’s teacher on the other hand is less than impressed with the way Craig strolls in in the middle of class like he owns it. Even more so when Kenny McCormick decides it’s a good idea to catcall and make obscene hand gestures. 

In the end he isn’t paid enough to care to give Craig punishment.


End file.
